I Want More
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kogan/MPREG. Logan and Kendall decide to use each other to satisfy their needs, but when the unexpected happens, Kendall must decide if he wants to be with Logan or his crush, Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi! So this is my new Kogan fic, and I'm kind of excited about it. I had this idea for a while and now I'm able to get it out. Well I hope everyone likes this!**

It was a lazy afternoon, and Gustavo had given us the day off. I immediately took advantage of this, and used my time to catch up on my reading. James and Carlos headed down to the pool, and Kendall was going to spend some time with Lucy. I was invited to go the pool with my friends, but I declined. I wanted some alone time for a change.

I plopped down on the orange couch, and I started to read my latest book on physics. James and Carlos had left five minutes ago, and Kendall was in our shared room getting dressed. I didn't get why he wanted to look so good just to see Lucy. I know he liked her, but it didn't seem like their relationship was going to blossom into anything else.

I was the only one in the group who had a girlfriend, but it wasn't as fun as everyone makes it out to be. I really like Camille, but we've been fighting a lot and it gets annoying. I thought for sure that things were going to be different this time, but it seemed like we were going back into the same pattern. I hated the fact that we argue and break up a lot, but I had to admit the making up was fun.

Kendall walked into the living room and I lifted my head up. He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and his favorite pair of Vans. He looked good; really good and I couldn't help but lick my lips. I snapped out of it and tried to think about something else.

"What do you think?" Kendall asked.

"Uh you look great! She'll like it," I replied.

"I don't know. She isn't looking for a boyfriend right now. Do you think I should just stop trying?"

"No. It's obvious she likes you, too, but you just have to give it some time. Just be patient."

"Yeah okay. So what are you doing today?" Kendall asked.

"Reading my new book. It's pretty interesting so far," I said.

"Okay cool. Well I'll see you later. Wish me luck!"

"Go get her!"

Kendall left the apartment, and I turned back to my book. I tried to focus on what I was reading, but I couldn't get Kendall out of my head. He looked really good and I don't get why I was checking him out. I'm not gay or anything, but when I'm around Kendall I can't help but stare at him or be really affectionate. I don't get it, but it's probably just a phase.

I snapped out of it by the sound of my phone ringing, and I placed my book down. Camille was texting me, and she wanted me to go over to her place. I let out a sigh; I didn't really want to go over, but I gave in and decided to stop by. I didn't want her to be upset with me.

I slipped my phone into my pocket, then I stood up from the couch and left the apartment. I headed towards the fourth floor, and I approached Camille's apartment. I didn't know why she wanted me over, but I figured she just wanted to spend some quality time with me. I didn't mind, but I would rather be at home reading my new book.

The door opened and Camille smiled when she saw me. She was wearing tiny shorts and a purple tank top, and I let my eyes scan over her body. She looked cute, but it wasn't doing much for me. Usually I can't stop staring at her, but after what happened with Kendall, he was all I could think about it.

"Hey, Logan," Camille said.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

Camille shrugged. "Nothing much. I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

"Um yeah that sounds good."

Camille smiled and she grabbed my hand, leading me into her apartment. I sat down on the couch, and she went to pick out a movie. I guess spending a couple of hours wouldn't be too bad. Camille put a movie on, then she sat down next to me and cuddled up against me.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Twilight," Camille replied, and I groaned.

"Again? We watched this last week."

"But I like this movie. Do you want to do something else then?"

"Kind of," I said.

"Well there is something we can do," Camille said.

"Um okay."

Camille pressed her lips to mine, and I gently kissed her back. The kiss became heated and Camille climbed into my lap, and cupped my face. I let out a gasp as she rocked her hips against mine, and she slipped her tongue into my open mouth. I'm used to kissing her roughly, but I wasn't used to her do anything like this.

We've never done anything but make out, and I liked it that way. I've thought about taking that next step, but I wasn't sure if she was the right person. I loved her, but I didn't want to give my virginity away to just anyone. I was just afraid that we would break up again, and that the intimate moment we shared didn't mean anything.

Camille ran her hands under my shirt, and I shivered from her touch. I jumped when I felt her hands travel down to my jeans, and she started to unbutton them. She was taking this a little too far, and I wasn't comfortable with it.

"Camille, stop," I said, and she pulled away from me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not ready to do this sort of thing."

"Logan, relax. We're only kissing."

"You were trying to get into my pants!"

Camille rolled her eyes and she climbed off of me, and plopped down on the spot next to me.

"So what? Don't you want to take our relationship to the next level?" Camille asked.

"Yes and no. I like you, but I just don't know if I'm ready," I said.

"You're gonna have to do it sometime. Why do you think I invited you over?"

"Camille, I'm just not ready. Why can't you just respect my wishes?"

"I do, but we've been together for a while and-"

"Actually we haven't. We just started trying things out again," I said.

"I know, but we have known each for a pretty long time. Don't you think we should have sex?" Camille asked.

"Um I don't know."

"Fine."

"Now you're mad at me," I said.

"I'm fine, Logan," Camille said.

"No, you're not. You seem annoyed."

"Maybe you should just go. I need to work on some new lines anyway."

"I can help if you want," I said.

"I'm good. I'll see you later," Camille said.

I nodded and I stood up from her couch, and headed towards the door. I waited for her to say something, but instead she crossed her arms and turned away from me. I let out a sigh and I left her place.

I went back to the crib, and I was glad it was still empty. I sat down on the couch and picked up my book, and started reading from where I left off. Again I couldn't focus, and this time it was because of Camille. I didn't get why she was upset with me; I didn't do anything wrong. Our relationship wasn't that great, but I didn't want to end it.

I spent a few hours reading, but I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Kendall walked into the apartment, and I didn't miss the smile on his face. Something happened, and I knew he would want to talk about it. I set my book down to give him all of my attention.

"I take it everything went well," I said.

"Eh kind of," Kendall said, as he took a seat next to me.

"Well?"

"Um it was alright I guess. We had a moment."

"You kissed her, didn't you?" I asked.

"No. I mean, we almost did, but she pulled away before anything could happen. I wish she would just give me a chance. I'm not like other guys," Kendall said.

"I know, but she needs time. Don't worry about it."

"Do you think I'm a bad kisser?"

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. Jo never really said anything, so I don't know if I'm good or not."

"I bet you're a good kisser. I mean, with those lips."

"What?"

"Uh nothing!"

Kendall eyed me for a minute, then he turned away from me when his phone started ringing. I felt so stupid for blurting that out loud. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I had to stop.

"She wants me to come over tomorrow," Kendall said.

"That's good. Maybe you'll get to kiss her this time," I said.

"Maybe. What if I suck at it?"

"You don't."

"How do you know?" Kendall asked.

"I don't, but I just assume," I said.

"Can you uh kiss me?"

"Huh?"

"You know to just see if I'm good or bad. Please?" Kendall begged.

"But isn't that a little weird?" I asked.

"It's fine, Logie. Please, it will be quick."

I sighed. "Fine."

Kendall nodded and he scooted really close to me. I could feel my face heating up, and Kendall just chuckled.

"You're so cute," he said.

That made me blush harder, and Kendall giggled again. He started leaning in and I felt his lips gently press against mine. It was a little weird at first, but I actually liked it a lot. I moved my lips along with his, and I shivered when he placed his hand on my waist. I had to admit this was the best kiss I've ever had.

Kendall started become a little rough, and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small moan, and I mentally screamed at myself. Moaning would probably freak Kendall out, and I didn't want to do that.

The sound of the door opening made us split apart, and I jumped away from Kendall. James gave us a weird look, and Carlos was oblivious to the whole thing.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing. Logie, and I were just….talking," Kendall said.

James just shrugged and he went into the kitchen with Carlos. Kendall stood up from the couch and winked at me, then he disappeared down the hallway. I had no idea what just happened, but I really wanted to do that again.

**A/N: Well that was the first chap. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please let me know if you want me to continue this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi! So I'm really happy with all of the positive feedback I got for the first chapter! WOW! Thank you guys so much! This next chapter is still in Logan's POV, but I will do Kendall's in the next one. Thank you guys again for the feedback, and here's the next chapter =)**

I just sat there on the couch, stunned and confused. I didn't get what just happened back there, and I didn't understand why I wanted to do it again. All day I've been having thoughts about Kendall, and then out of nowhere he kisses me. It didn't make any sense to me, but I had to admit I liked it.

I shouldn't even be having weird thoughts about Kendall let alone kissing him, but he was a really good kisser. I've kissed a few people in my life, but never have they been that good. The kiss was a little weird because we're best _guy _friends, but I still liked it. I wanted to do it again, but that would just be weird and I don't even think Kendall will want to do it again. It was a onetime thing.

I felt like going into our room to talk to him, but I wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do. I was still trying to get over the fact that we kissed, and I figured Kendall was doing the same thing. Now wasn't the right time to confront him about this, but I will definitely do it later when everyone else is asleep.

I could feel eyes on me, and when I looked up I was met with hazel colored ones. James was staring at me, and it was making me really uncomfortable. Carlos was busy chatting away, but James wasn't listening. I wanted him to turn away from me, but his stare only got more intense.

Carlos stopped talking so he could go through the fridge, and James walked into the living room. I really didn't want to be here right now, so I grabbed my book and I jumped up from the couch.

"Hey, not so fast," James said, as he pushed me back onto the couch. "What's the rush?"

"I just want to go to my room. You're probably going to watch TV with Carlos, and I want to read in peace," I replied.

"But Kendall's in the room."

"So?"

"How can you read when he's in there?" James asked.

"He's quiet. It's fine," I said.

James rolled his eyes, and he sat down beside me. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Logan. How dumb do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked.

"Anyway. You and Kendall looked guilty of something," James said.

"We were just talking. Nothing guilty about that."

"Dude, just tell me what happened? I won't judge."

"Nothing happened," I said.

James eyed me for a minute, then he turned away when Carlos plopped down on the couch next to us.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. James is just being weird," I said.

"Am not. You were the one doing stuff with Kendall!" James said.

"We were talking, James. I think you've been out in the sun a little too much."

James glared at me, and I turned away and opened my book to finish the chapter I was reading before. I could still feel James watching me, and I did my best to ignore him. There was no way that I was going to tell him about what happened between Kendall and I. It's none of his business, and I really didn't want my friends to know about the kiss. It didn't mean anything anyway.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, and it was now time for bed. I was a little tired, and I wanted to get some sleep, but I wasn't looking forward to going into the same room with Kendall. I was going to talk to him about what happened earlier, but now I was having second thoughts. I didn't want to chicken out, but I couldn't help it.

I walked into the bedroom right as Kendall was exiting the connecting bathroom, and he gave me a smile. I gave him a nervous smile, then I turned away from him so I could change into my pajamas.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired," I replied.

Kendall nodded and I couldn't help but stare as he started to unbutton his shirt. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was doing it slow on purpose, but I didn't say anything. The plaid shirt fell to the floor, and now he was removing the gray undershirt. I tried to tear my eyes away, but I couldn't. Kendall removed the other shirt, and I licked my lips when I saw his perfect chest.

I've seen him shirtless countless times, and I've never gawked before. Something was wrong with me for checking out my best friend. Kendall noticed that I was staring and he sent me an amused look.

"Sorry," I muttered, and I turned away.

"Don't apologize. I just don't get why you're checking me out," Kendall said.

"I'm not checking you out. I'm just admiring your chest."

Kendall busted out laughing, and I only blushed harder. I wanted to run away and crawl into a deep, dark hole. I've done nothing but embarrass myself in front of Kendall today, and I couldn't stop for some reason.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you," Kendall said.

"Me, too. I would never check you out," I said.

Kendall chuckled, and I turned back to getting ready for bed. I slipped my shirt off, and I could feel Kendall's eyes on me. I caught him staring at me, and I quickly slipped my pajamas on. I pulled the blankets on my bed back, and I crawled into bed. Kendall finished getting dressed, then he climbed into his bed across from mine.

"Night, Logie," he said.

"Night," I said, then I turned off the lamp.

I really wanted to talk to Kendall about that kiss, but then I would risk embarrassing myself again. I should just forget about the whole thing, but I can't seem to get that kiss out of my head. I know it didn't mean anything, but yet I wanted it to. I was so confused.

I decided to talk to him tomorrow, and I let my eyes fall shut. My eyes shot open when I felt my bed dip, and I sat up to see this dark figure sitting on the foot of my bed. I reached over and turned the lamp on, and I found Kendall next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Kendall said.

"Okay. About what?"

"About earlier. I think kissing you made things awkward."

"Nah. Everything's cool," I said.

"Are you sure? You seem a little…uh weird," Kendall said.

"I'm okay."

"Okay good. Um I was hoping we could try it again."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you never told me how I did," Kendall said.

"You were good. Best kiss of my life."

"Really?"

"U-uh what I mean by that is um-"

"You really are cute, Logie. It's a turn on."

Kendall leant forward and our lips touched, and I couldn't help but squeak in surprise. His lips felt perfect against mine, and I quickly relaxed and kissed him back. Kendall placed one hand on my waist and the other behind my head, and he lowered me down onto my back.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Kissing you," Kendall said.

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Kendall connected our lips again, and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I rubbed my tongue against his, and he let out the hottest moan I've ever heard. I felt his hand travel down to my pajama pants, and I jumped when he started to rub me through the thin material.

"Kendall, wha-"

"Too much?" he asked.

I nodded and Kendall pulled away from me so I could sit up.

"I'm confused. I thought you liked Lucy?" I asked.

"I do, but kissing you is just….wow. I just can't stop thinking about it," Kendall said.

"Kendall, we can't. I'm with Camille and you like Lucy. We shouldn't be doing any of this."

"Do you and Camille even do this sort of thing?"

"Uh we kiss, but that's about it," I said.

"Then maybe we should- never mind," Kendall said.

"We should what?"

"Nothing. I'll see you in the morning."

Kendall went back to his bed and turned the light off, and I fell back on my bed with a sigh. If I wasn't confused before, then I definitely was now. Kendall was being weird, and I didn't understand why. I could try talking to him, but that won't work since I already tried doing that.

I want to know what's up with him, but he won't open up to me. I let out a another sigh, and I tried to fall asleep.

**A/N: This chap was eh, but whatever I guess. So I will do Kendall's POV next, and he does more things to Logan if you know what I mean *wink*. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will update when I can. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi! So sorry for not updating right away. I recently started another Kogan fic, so I was working on that. Anyway, here is the next chapter and yes Kendall is a little flirty again ;)**

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, and a smile appeared on my face when I realized that I was going to see Lucy today. Yesterday it was a little awkward, but I was going to make sure that didn't happen this time. I did really want to kiss her, and that was my goal for today.

I climbed out of bed and I let my eyes fall on the bed on the other side of the room. Logan was sound asleep, and I couldn't get over how cute he looked. I've always thought Logan was adorable in every single way, and I guess you can say that I have a crush on him. I never really considered myself gay or anything, but I couldn't deny my feelings for my best friend.

He doesn't know of course, but now he's probably catching on because I've kissed him more than once. Logan wasn't stupid one bit, and I could tell he was trying to figure out what was going on. Kissing him wasn't exactly normal, but I didn't care. I liked it.

Of course a relationship with Logan was out of the question. The first reason being he isn't into guys, and second it could change things for the band. I still didn't even know if I liked guys, and I wanted to try dating Lucy. I liked her a lot and I could tell she felt the same way, but she didn't want to admit it. But I wasn't going to give up on her just yet.

I quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans and to top it all off I wore a black beanie. It's been forever since I've worn one, and it adds a nice touch. I went out into the living room, and my two other friends were eating at the bar. I greeted them with a smile as I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What's with the beanie? You stopped wearing those," James said.

"Thought I'd bring it back," I replied.

"Yeah right. You're doing it to woo Lucy," Carlos said.

I grinned. "Maybe."

Carlos went back to eat his cereal, but James just continued to eye me. It was weird, and I tried to ignore him.

"Are you jealous again?" I asked.

"Nope," James replied.

"Okay, then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just trying to figure out what's going on."

"Okay. Good luck with that."

Carlos gave us a puzzled look, then he hopped off the stool and placed his bowl in the sink. He then ran over to the couch to watch TV, and I sat down next to James.

"Why are you and Logan being so…weird?" James asked.

"Weird? How?" I said.

"I don't know. Yesterday you guys looked like you were doing something, and it didn't look normal."

"We were just talking. I was telling him about Lucy."

"If you say so," James said.

I rolled my eyes and I turned back to the food in front of me. My head snapped up when I heard someone enter the room, and I couldn't help but smile. Logan looked extremely sexy in the mornings, and I wanted to jump him right then and there. Of course I couldn't do that in front of my friends, but I can definitely do it later.

"Mornin' " Logan yawned.

"Why are you barely getting up now?" James asked. "You're always up first."

"I couldn't sleep," Logan replied, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Why?" I asked.

Logan shrugged, and I didn't miss the way his face turned a light pink. I had a feeling I was the one who kept him from sleeping, and I will gladly do it again. I know he likes it.

No one said anything for a while, and James joined Carlos on the couch so they could play video games. Logan didn't say anything to me, and I could tell he was embarrassed about last night. I wasn't, but that's just me.

"Well, I'm off to see Lucy. Be back later," I said.

"And I'm going to see Camille," Logan said, and I rolled my eyes.

I left the apartment before he did, and I headed towards Lucy's place. I was really hoping that things would go well today, and that she will actually give me a chance. I reached Lucy's apartment, and I knocked on the door. She opened the door a few minutes later and I smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. So uh what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I was going to go down to the pool, but if you want we can hang out here."

"Okay cool."

I followed Lucy into her small apartment, and I sat down on the couch. I could feel my nerves coming back at the thought of kissing her, and I tried to calm myself down. There's no need for me to be nervous about this.

"So, anything new?" Lucy asked, as she sat down beside me.

"Nope. But I do want to apologize for yesterday. It was a little awkward," I said.

"Eh I'm over it. Just don't try to kiss me again."

"Who said anything about trying to kiss you?"

"So you leaning in and closing your eyes wasn't you trying to kiss me?" Lucy asked.

"Okay maybe I was trying to do it, but you didn't exactly move away from me," I said.

"Maybe because I didn't want to."

"Wait, so you want to kiss me?"

Lucy shrugged. "Don't know."

"How do you not know?" I asked.

"Fine. I do want to kiss you, but I'm afraid that it will turn into something else."

"It won't. Unless you want it to be."

"No."

"Then kiss me," I said.

"I can't. It will be weird and I'm pretty sure friends don't kiss," Lucy said.

"Oh yeah? I think they do," I said, scooting closer to her.

"God, you're cute."

I chuckled and I closed the gap between us with my lips. Her lips were soft and she tasted so good; it was exactly how I imagined kissing her. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, and I never wanted this moment to end. But of course it was over sooner then it started, and I wanted to do it again.

"Wow. That was um…wow," Lucy said.

"Was that a good "wow" or not really?" I asked.

"It was okay. I mean, I've had better."

"Really? I highly doubt that."

"Then prove you're better," Lucy said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I smirked and leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled back when my phone started buzzing. I let out a groan, and I reached into my pocket for my phone. I had new text from James, and he wanted me back at the apartment because Gustavo wanted us.

"I have to go. Gustavo needs us," I said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," Lucy said.

"Good bye kiss?"

"No."

I frowned. "Fine."

I stood up from the couch and Lucy walked me to the door. I didn't really want to leave when things were getting good, but I know how Gustavo is if we're late.

"That was fun. I'll see you later," I said.

"I'll be here. And uh I like the beanie. It's cute," Lucy said.

"You really want to go there?"

"I guess I better not. See ya."

I nodded and left Lucy's apartment. I walked into 2J with a smile on my face, and Logan instantly noticed. He didn't say anything, but I will give him the details later. We left the Palm Woods and headed towards Rocque Records, and all I could think about was what happened between Lucy and I. It was amazing.

Gustavo wanted to go over harmonies with us, so we spent a few hours doing that. We finally got a ten minute break, and that's when I decided to talk to Logan. James and Carlos were sitting on the couches and playing games on their phones, but I didn't see Logan around.

"Hey, where's-"

"Bathroom," My friends said, not even looking up from their phones.

I went inside the bathroom and I found Logan at the sink. He saw me walk in, but he didn't say anything. I didn't like that he was being so weird around me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan replied.

"Liar. You've been like this all morning. Is it because of last night?"

"I'm just confused okay? You say you like Lucy, but then you kiss me. Why?"

I shrugged. "I was curious."

"That's why you did it? Because you were curious?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I mean, haven't you thought about it before?"

"Um no not really."

"It's fine if you have. I am curious to do something else, though," I said.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Just some stuff."

I stood closer to Logan, and his breathing sped up when I pushed him against the sink. I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb, and I felt his body shiver from my touch. I chuckled and pressed our lips together. Logan immediately moved his lips with mine, and I moaned when he ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled away from his lips, and I started to kiss and suck on his neck.

I kissed along his neck and jawline, then I pulled away. I smirked when I noticed the bulge in Logan's pants, and be blushed.

"I can help you with that," I said.

"W-what?" Logan stammered.

I got down on my knees and I started to undo Logan's jeans. I was waiting for him to freak out about this, but he never stopped me. I slid his jeans down his legs, then I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and lowered those as well. I licked my lips when Logan's cock came into view, and I could feel my own twitching with arousal.

I stuck my tongue out and teased the head, and Logan let out moan. He tasted so good, and I couldn't help but engulf his whole member into my mouth. Logan let his hands fall to my head, and he tugged on my hair roughly. I moaned in pain and pleasure around his dick, and that made Logan cry out in pleasure.

With my free hand I massaged his balls, and I could tell Logan was getting close to the edge. I pulled off of his dick, and I licked along the underside and down to his balls. Logan threw his head back and cried out from the pleasure. I took his member into my mouth again, and I sucked him off until he was cumming hard in my mouth. I pulled away when he was finished, and I licked the excess cum from my lips.

I helped Logan back into his jeans, then I stood up from the floor. Logan's breathing was labored, and I could tell he was trying to collect himself. I couldn't help the smug grin that appeared on my face. I was the one who did this to Logan, and I loved it.

"We should do this again sometime," I said, and Logan nodded his head slowly.

I winked at him, then I walked out of the bathroom. I meant it when I said we should do that again. It was fun.

**A/N: The ending was bleh, but its like 4 am here so cut me some slack. Well did u guys like this? I hope ya'll did. I worked hard on it and I think it came out pretty good. Except for the ending of course. Don't you all love flirty Kendall? YES! Lol well I will update soon. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi! So sorry for not updating. I was with some friends for a bday party, and I was looking for a job. Anyway, I'm so glad that everyone is liking this so far. It makes me super happy! Lol. Well here is the next chapter.**

**Logan's POV**

A few days went by, and we had another day off. I was curious on why we were getting two days off in a week, but I didn't dare question Gustavo. I liked having some time to myself, and I was able to do things that I wanted to do. I didn't mind going to the pool for a few hours, but I'm not like James and Carlos who do that every day. I like staying at the apartment, and sometimes I would hang out with Kendall. Of course now things were a little different.

I love hanging around Kendall, but now it just felt a little awkward. I never had a problem before, but that was because he wasn't kissing me or blowing me in public bathrooms. We have always been close, but I never thought we would get this close. I wanted to talk to him about it, but that never seems to work. Kendall always finds a way to distract me.

Since I haven't had any time to finish my newest book, I was determined to finish it by today. I only had a few chapters to go, and no one was going to interrupt me. I plopped down on the couch and immediately starting reading from where I left off. Right as I was starting to get into the chapter, I felt someone jump on the couch and the book fell out of my hand.

I saw blond hair from the corner of my eye, and I cursed to myself. I had totally forgotten that Kendall was in the apartment, and I wanted him to go away. I like him being around, but lately things have been a little weird and I want to finish my book in peace.

"Kendall, knock it off," I said.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I'm trying to read."

"Still? Shouldn't you have been done with that stupid book a long time ago?"

"No. I haven't had any time to actually finish it," I replied.

"Well finish it. I'll be quiet," Kendall said.

I picked the book up off the floor, and I continued reading. Kendall was pretty quiet, and I was able to focus on the book instead of him. Of course my concentration was killed when he scooted closer to me, and I shivered when he placed his hand on my thigh. I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable, but Kendall never removed his hand. He started to move it higher and higher, and I let out a squeak when his hand came into contact with my crotch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kendall responded.

"Then why are you touching me?"

"Because I like it, and I know you do, too."

"Kendall, I'm trying to read," I said.

"I know, but you don't have to right now. I'm bored and we always have fun together," Kendall said, and I swallowed hard.

"You could uh always go down to the pool? You have fun there."

"Yeah, but I'm having more fun right now."

"I should get back to my book," I said, as I scooted away from him.

"Or you could do something else? I have a few ideas," Kendall said with a wink.

I knew exactly what he wanted to do, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to do those things. Yeah kissing him was amazing and the blow job was well…mind blowing! But I missed how our friendship used to be. I wanted things to be normal between us again, but then I wasn't so sure if I actually did. I think I was starting to fall for Kendall.

"Kendall, we can't do this."

Kendall pulled his hand away. "Do what?"

"This. We're being way too touchy, and normal friends aren't like that," I said.

"Does it bother you?"

_No_

"Um. I don't know. It's just kind of…weird."

"Oh. Sorry if I made things awkward. That wasn't my intentions," Kendall said.

"Then what was your intentions?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "It just seemed that you weren't getting any from Camille so I thought I could help you out."

"Whoa wait. You think I don't get any?"

"Yep."

"I'll have you know that Camille has offered it plenty of times," I said.

"Oh really? Then why are you still a virgin?" Kendall asked.

I turned red. "I uh just think that maybe-"

"Oh my God! I knew you weren't getting any. Come on, dude! I bet even Carlos has gotten some."

"Yeah right. From who? A corndog?"

"At least he's getting something!"

"You know what? I'm leaving." I stood up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Logie, I was just messing with you," Kendall said.

"Save it."

I walked out of the apartment, and I made sure to slam the door hard behind me. I found myself at Camille's apartment a few minutes later, and I knocked on the door. I'll prove Kendall wrongn if I have to.

"Hey, Logan," Camille greeted, as she opened the door.

Instead of saying something like I normally do, I pressed my lips to hers for a rough kiss. Camille let out a gasp, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I pushed her back into the apartment, and I closed the door with my foot. Before I could take this a step further, Camille pushed me off of her.

"Logan! What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to kiss you," I replied.

"Like that? You never kiss me like that."

"I just thought that maybe we could um you know? Uh-"

"Have sex?"

"Um-"

"Say no more."

Camille pulled me into another heated kiss, and I let out a moan when her tongue probed my mouth. Her hand traveled down to my jeans, and I jumped when she started to rub me. I wanted to pull away, but it felt really good. She unbuttoned my pants and lowered the zipper, then she pulled them down past my knees.

Camille broke the kiss, and kneeled down on her knees and took my member into her hand. I let out a moan as she stroked it from base to tip, then she teased the head with her tongue. I ran my hand through her brown hair, and I threw my head back when her mouth engulfed my cock. It felt good, but not as good as when Kendall did it.

I shouldn't even be thinking about Kendall right now, but yet I couldn't get him out of my head. I tried to focus on Camille, but I could only imagine Kendall's head bobbing between my legs. I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from screaming Kendall's name as I came in Camille's mouth.

Camille wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and she stood up from the floor. She immediately pulled me into another kiss, and I didn't hesitate to kiss her back. I was pushed onto the couch and Camille straddled me.

"My turn," she said.

"I uh don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Why not? It's only fair."

"Yeah, but I don't want to take things too far."

"Then why are you over here? I thought you wanted to have sex?" Camille asked.

"I do! Well actually I don't. I-"

"So you just came over here so I can suck you off?"

"Well when you say it like that-"

"Forget it, Logan. I'm not just here for you to use whever you need it. Go use your fucking hand from now on. I'm done with you," Camille said.

"Done with me? Are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now get out!"

"Camille, wait. Just-"

"Leave!"

I let out a sigh and I stood up from the couch. I made sure I was presentable, then I left her apartment. I wanted to run back to her and apologize for my behavior, but I knew she wouldn't let me back in or hear me out. I screwed up and now I lost her.

I went back up to the crib and Kendall was still sitting on the couch. He was looking through the book I was reading, and he set it down when I entered the room.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"To see Camille," I responded.

"Oh. How was it?"

"Horrible!" I said, plopping down on the couch. "She broke up with me."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"You were right okay? I'm not getting any, and when she offers it I don't want it."

"How come you don't want it?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel like she's the one I'm supposed to be doing it with. I want it to be with someone special," I explained.

"Oh. I understand what you mean," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah."

Kendall nodded, then he scooted closer to me and pecked me on the lips. I wanted to ask him about the kiss, but instead I pulled him in for another one. Kendall immediately took over, and he pushed me onto my back. He crawled on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me.

I never understood why he did this so much, but I didn't want to question him. I liked it when he took control and kissed me. It was probably wrong for me to enjoy it so much, but I didn't care. Kendall was my best friend, and he's the only one I would ever consider doing this kind of stuff with.

I was falling for him, but I didn't know if he felt the same way. If he does, then maybe we can try taking things to a whole new level. I didn't want Kendall as my friend anymore; I wanted him to be more. I just don't know if he feels the same way about me.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chap, and again I'm so sorry for not updating. I won't be posting chapters for my other stories because I'm kinda tired. But tomorrow, there will be an update for all my fics! I hope lol. Well I will update when I can. Now I'm off to play my Batman game. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! It's been so crazy and I haven't had any time to do much of anything really. But I promise I will try and update when I can. I don't start school for another month, so I shall be posting and stuff. Well thank u guys for being so patient and here is the next chapter.**

**Kendall's POV**

I wanted to go all the way with Logan, but I know he won't be up to it. He wants his first time to be with someone special, and I'm not that person. I'm just his best friend**, **but yet I want to be more than just his friend. I have these feelings for him that I shouldn't even have in the first place. I really should just be with Lucy and that's it, but I want Logan, too. I want them both.

I snapped out of it when I felt Logan nibbling on my bottom lip, and I let out a small moan. I could feel my jeans getting tighter, and all I wanted to do was rip them off. Of course that would probably be a little weird, and I didn't want to scare Logan away. What was going on between us was weird enough as it is.

I really didn't know what was going on with us, but I liked it. I was the one who started this, but Logan could've easily ended it. Not once has he said anything to me, and I took that as the okay to continue. I don't know how far he'll let me go, but I'm going to find out.

I let my hand fall to his crotch, and I rubbed over the bulge that was forming. Logan broke the kiss and he moaned into the crook of my neck. Hearing him cry out in pleasure was turning me on, and I wanted to get more sounds out of him.

"Do you wanna do this?" I asked, and Logan looked up at me.

"Do what?" he said.

"Go all the way? Right here, right now?"

"What do you mean 'all the way'?"

"I mean let's ya know? Do it." I said.

Logan gulped. "You want to do that? With me?"

"Yeah. Do you not want to?"

"I don't know. I'm not experienced and-"

"It's okay. I only slept with Jo a few times," I said.

Logan let out a sigh, and he pushed me away from him. I didn't know why he was so upset; I didn't say anything bad. At least I don't think I did.

"Logie? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't think we should be fooling around," Logan replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you should be with Lucy. I know you like her a lot."

"Yeah, but we can still do some stuff," I said.

"You want to have sex with me. Shouldn't that be with Lucy?" Logan asked.

"I guess so. And you should do it with Camille. You love her."

Logan sighed. "I guess so."

"You do love her, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"You and-nothing. I'm okay," Logan said.

"Okay. I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. I don't know why I keep kissing you," I said.

"It's okay. It's not like it means anything anyway."

"How do you know? I never said it didn't."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I'm uh gonna go down to the pool," I said.

Logan nodded and I stood up from the couch, and left the apartment. I really didn't want to go downstairs; I wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with Logan, but I figured he wanted to be alone for a bit. I know I did when Jo and I broke up.

I couldn't help but notice that Logan's mood changed when Jo was mentioned. I wanted to believe that maybe he was upset, but I knew that couldn't be it. Logan wasn't into me, and I shouldn't be into him. I need to focus on Lucy, and then all of my attention will go to her instead of Logan.

I went down to the pool and I found Lucy sitting in a lounge chair with a magazine in her hand. A smile appeared over my face, and I made my way over to her. I plopped down on the chair next to her and she looked over at me.

"You here for another kiss or what?" she asked.

"No, I just thought I'd sit next to you," I said.

"Okay."

"So uh about the kiss-"

"I told you it was alright, and that it's not going to lead to anything else," Lucy said.

"I know, but I don't want things to be awkward between us," I said.

"Everything's fine."

"Okay. Um will you ever let me kiss you again?"

"I'll think about it," Lucy said.

"Okay. Was I good? I mean, I know you said you had better, but-"

Lucy rolled her eyes and put the magazine down. "Okay, you were good! I would kiss you again, but there are people around and I don't want to fall for you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to get hurt okay? Geez weren't you listening when I told you this before?"

"Um yes, but I won't hurt you. I'm not like other guys."

"I know. You're sweet and selfless, and so cute. But I can't take the chance. Sorry," Lucy said.

"Will you ever give me a chance?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Lucy said.

"It's okay. I get it," I said.

Lucy nodded and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, then she left the pool. I let out a sad sigh as I watched her go. I wanted her so bad, and yet she didn't want me. She liked me, but she was afraid to do anything else. I wanted to show her that I'm different from most guys, and that I will never hurt her, but she won't give me a chance.

I stood up from the chair I was in, and I made my way back up to the crib. I just wanted to be alone right now, and I didn't want my friends to bother me. Logan's probably reading his book, and I know he won't bug me. I'm worried about my other friends.

I walked into the apartment, and I found Logan right where I left him. He wasn't reading his book, and I thought that was a little weird. I thought for sure that he would be reading or something.

"Kendall, I'm sorry for how I was acting," Logan said.

"It's fine," I said, and Logan frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I was thinking about it, and I want to do it," Logan said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know?_ It_."

"Oh! Wait, you want to? I thought you didn't want to?"

"I do okay? I love- I uh want to do it with someone that is um-"

"I get it. Are you sure you don't want to wait for Camille? You guys will probably get back together soon," I said.

"She doesn't seem like the right person," Logan said.

"And I do?"

"Well you're my friend so…yeah."

"Okay. Bedroom," I said, heading towards the hall.

"Wait! I uh don't want to do it tonight. Can we do it tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Sure. I don't want to pressure you or anything okay? This is your first time and I want to make it special."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

Logan turned away from me and grabbed his book, then he went to our shared room. I was confused on why he suddenly wanted to have sex with me, but I didn't want to question him and blow this opportunity. I thought for sure that I could get over the feelings I have for Logan, but he's making that impossible.

**A/N: Well you all can tell that the next chapter will have Kogan sexy time LOL. I hope this chapter was good or whatever, and I will update when I can. Thanks so much for reading =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting anything. I feel horrible, but I swear I will try and get my act together lol. Well here is the Kogan sexy time like I promised, and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Logan's POV**

I was freaking out. Tonight was the night that Kendall and I would be doing some interesting activities, and I was beyond scared. I've never done anything like this before, and I just knew that I was going to screw this up. Kendall has done this before, but that still didn't make me feel any better. He did it with Jo, and I don't know how I'm supposed to compete with that. She was probably way better at this, and I didn't stand a chance.

Even though I was scared, I was still a little excited about this. I could finally lose my virginity, and I won't get made fun of anymore. Of course I was losing it in a very odd way, but I would rather lose it to Kendall than to anyone else. He's my best friend, and I trust him with this sort of thing. He's at least going to be gentle throughout this whole thing; Camille probably would've killed me.

I still thought it was a little weird that Kendall wanted to sleep me. I thought for sure that he was crazy about Lucy, but I didn't really want to question his decision. I was starting to have really strong feelings for him, and I didn't know why. I used to look at him as my best friend, but now I'm seeing him in a different light. I was afraid to tell him how I really feel because I know he doesn't feel the same way.

I wasn't sure what the plans were for tonight, but I did know that no one was supposed to be in the apartment. Mrs. Knight and Katie went out to see a movie, but James and Carlos wouldn't leave. Carlos wanted to stay home and watch TV, and James just wanted to do his hair. Kendall was getting annoyed with them, and I was getting a little bugged myself.

"Guys, just go out for a few hours and have fun," Kendall said.

"Nah. Doing my hair and making myself look good is fun," James said, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"And I want to watch this new zombie movie!" Carlos added.

"How about I record it for you, and you can watch it later?" Kendall suggested.

James raised an eyebrow. "Why do you guys want us out so bad?"

"Because Kendall and I need to work on a uh science project," I replied.

"I didn't hear Ms. Collins say anything about a project," James said.

"That's because you're too busy looking in the mirror," I said.

James rolled his eyes and he turned back to his pocket sized mirror. "I'm still not going out," he said.

I sighed. "What if I gave you twenty bucks?"

"Nah."

"Forty!" Kendall said.

"And can I get a corndog?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Make it fifty each and we'll go," James said.

"Fifty!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Deal!" I said, before Kendall could hurt James.

"And you have to do our science project, too," James said.

"Done," I said, and Kendall glared at me.

Kendall and I paid our friends, then they ran out of the apartment. Kendall turned back to me and I gave him a small smile.

"We just paid them a hundred bucks and we have to do a project that doesn't even exist!" he said.

"Yes, but you did want them gone. I'll pay you back, alright?" I said.

"Oh you will."

Kendall grabbed my hand and he pulled me closer to me, and he started to kiss my neck. I let out a small moan when he sucked on one of my sensitive spots. He moved his lips up to my jawline, then he pressed them to my lips. He licked along my bottom lip, and I parted my lips to grant him access.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he started to grind his hips against mine. I let out a moan when I felt his bulge rub against me, and I let my hand fall to his crotch. I rubbed him gently through his jeans, and Kendall bucked his hips to gain more friction. He moved his lips to my ear, and I shivered when he licked the shell of my ear.

"You're so sexy, Logie. I wanna fuck you so bad," he whispered.

"Do it," I panted.

Kendall growled and he scooped me up into his arms, and I couldn't help but squeak in surprise. He carried me to our shared room and he gently placed me on the bed, then he climbed on top of me and connected our lips. I felt his hands go under my shirt, and I moaned when he started to play with my nipples. He pulled his hands away and he lifted my shirt over my head, and tossed it on the floor.

"So beautiful," Kendall said, as his eyes scanned over my body.

My face started to heat up and I knew I was blushing like crazy. Kendall chuckled and he leant down to kiss me again. He trailed his lips down to my neck and chest, and I moaned quietly when he started to suck on my left nipple. He pulled away and did the same thing to the other, and I let out a small moan.

Kendall trailed kisses down my chest, and he dipped his tongue into my navel. He stopped when he reached the waistband of my jeans, and he stood up so he could remove them. He unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper, then he lowered them down my legs and tossed them on the floor.

I felt a little awkward, and I tugged on his shirt. He got the message, and he removed the green t-shirt, and threw it next to my clothes. I ran my hands over his chest and down to his torso, and I traced his abs with my fingers. I let my hands fall to his jeans, and I unbuttoned them and slowly lowered the zipper. I started pulling his pants down, and Kendall kicked them off once they were pooling at his ankles.

Kendall attacked my lips again, and I felt his hand make his way towards my underwear. I was a little nervous about him seeing me this way, but it wasn't something he hasn't seen before. We did have hockey practice together, but even back then I was afraid to let my friends see me naked.

"Don't be nervous. You're beautiful," Kendall said, and I blushed again.

Kendall slowly lowered my boxer-briefs down my legs, and my cock sprang free. I tried to cover myself with my hands, but Kendall slapped them away. He gave me another kiss, then he took my member into his hand and started to stroke it slowly. I threw my head back and cried out when he licked along the head.

"Kendall, more. Please!" I begged.

"I already sucked you off. You owe me," Kendall said.

He lowered his underwear down, and I couldn't help but lick my lips when his cock came into view. He looked to be at least eight inches, and really thick. I was actually scared of the thing, and I had no idea how he was going to fit it inside me. Kendall helped me up and pushed me down on my knees. His dick was inches from my face, and I could see the pre-cum gathering at the slit.

"Suck," he demanded.

"Um I don't know how to uh suck a guy off," I admitted timidly.

"It's easy. Just do what I did to you."

I let out a sigh, and I slowly ran my tongue over the head. Kendall hummed in pleasure, and I wrapped my lips around the tip and sucked gently. Kendall placed his hands on the back of my head, and I took more of him in my mouth. He was huge, but I did my best not to gag. Kendall pushed my head forward and I choked when his dick hit the back of my throat. I pulled off of him and Kendall frowned.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"You choked me!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to deep throat me?"

"No! You told me to do exactly what you did to me. And I never choked you!"

"Sorry. Let's try again," Kendall said, and I nodded.

I took his dick back into my mouth, and I hummed around him, making Kendall moan in pleasure. He grabbed the back of my head again, and he started to thrust in my mouth. I could feel the head of his dick hitting the back of my throat. I tried to breathe through my nose, but it wasn't working. I pulled off of him and Kendall groaned.

"Sorry. You're just too big," I said.

"Just try again. I swear I'm close," Kendall said.

I didn't make a move to take him back into my mouth, and Kendall frowned. He grabbed his dick and he placed it at my lips, but I never granted him access. He slapped my cheek with his cock, and I could feel some of his cum on my face.

"Kendall, that's gross!"

"It's fine. Just please suck me off."

"But it's hard and-"

Kendall slapped me again with his cock, and I glared at him. He placed the head at my lips and I took him back into my mouth. I started to suck and stroke him at the same time, and Kendall let out a moan. I felt his member swell in my mouth, and he let out a grunt as he came in my mouth. The taste was weird, and I did my best to swallow all of it.

When he was done, he pulled out of my mouth and I could feel his cum dripping down my chin. I wiped my mouth quickly, then Kendall connected our lips. He pushed me back and climbed on top of me, and spread my legs apart. I felt embarrassed when he wouldn't take his eyes off of me, and I tried to close my legs.

"Logie, I need to get in there," Kendall said.

"But it's weird," I said, quietly.

Kendall chuckled and he pressed his lips to mine. "You're weird," he said.

He spread my legs again, then he reached over and grabbed something from the nightstand. It was a tiny bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Lube?" I asked.

"Yep. I don't want this to hurt as much," Kendall responded.

"Why do you have lube?"

"Because sometimes Jo would-"

"I don't want to know."

Kendall chuckled, then he popped the lid of the bottle open and he squirted the substance on his fingers. He circled my entrance with his middle finger, and I shudder from his touch. He pushed his finger inside me, and I whimpered in pain.

"Shh. It's okay. Relax, Logie," Kendall said, as he rubbed my inner thigh soothingly.

He inserted another finger and he started to thrust both of them slowly. The pain started to diminish, and I cried out in pleasure when he struck that spot inside of me. He added another finger, and I could feel myself loosening up. I started to fuck myself on his fingers, and I moaned each time my sweet spot was hit. Kendall removed his fingers, and I whimpered from the loss.

"Kendall, why did you stop?" I asked.

"Because we're not finished yet. You ready for me?" Kendall said, and I nodded.

Kendall covered his cock with lube, then he positioned himself at my entrance. I felt the head of his cock at my hole, and I cried out when he started to push in. I thought for sure that I was prepared for this, but his dick was huge compared to his fingers. He pushed all the way in, then he stopped so I could get used to the intrusion.

"Move," I said, after a few minutes.

Kendall started to move his hips slowly, then he picked up the pace and I cried out when he hit my sweet spot dead on. I held onto him tightly as he pounded into me harder and faster, and I could feel myself getting close.

"Fuck, Kendall!" I cried out.

"You're so tight, Logie. Fuck I'm close," Kendall panted.

"Me, too."

Kendall grabbed my leaking cock, and he stroked me in time with his thrusts. I screamed Kendall's name as spurts of cum landed on both of us. It didn't take long for Kendall to reach his climax, and he came hard inside of me. We rode out the rest of his orgasm, then he pulled out and I could feel his cum leaking from my entrance.

I let out a groan. "Now we have to wash the sheets."

"I'll get that."

Kendall ran his tongue over my entrance, and I cried out from the pleasure. He lapped at the cum that was dripping out, then he shoved his tongue inside me and I writhed underneath him. He finally pulled his tongue out, then he laid down beside me.

"That was disgusting. It's so unsanitary," I said.

"But it felt good, right?" Kendall asked.

"I guess, but still. Do you know how dirty that place is, and I bet your mouth isn't all that clean either."

"Logie, relax. So how did I do?"

"It was good. We should do it again," I said.

Kendall smiled. "Yes, we should. I love the way you scream my name."

I rolled my eyes and smacked Kendall's chest playfully. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him, and I rested my head over his chest. I let out yawn and my eyes started to droop. I didn't know sex would tire me out this much, but I didn't mind falling asleep in Kendall's arms.

"I love you," I muttered.

Then I let my eyes close.

**A/N: Sucky ending, but yeah I tried. So how was this chapter? It's been a while since I've written Kogan smut, so I'm a little rusty. Anyway, did everyone notice that Kendall forgot something during this whole thing? LOL. Well I will update when I can. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I know everyone wants Kendall and Logan to get together, and it will happen soon. But first things happen with Kendall and Lucy. By the way this chapter might be a little short. Anyway, here you guys go.**

**Kendall's POV**

He loved me. Logan said he loved me. How was I supposed to react to that? I've always loved Logan as a friend, but I wasn't sure if I my feelings for him were that strong yet. I had a crush on him, but it was really small. The feelings I had for Lucy were way different than the feelings I have for Logan.

Was I supposed to say that I loved him back? I've never had a friend say they loved me that way before, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. It was weird for him to be saying things like that, but maybe he didn't mean it. He could've just said it in the heat of the moment. That had to be it.

I looked down at him and I found him fast asleep. I had to admit he looked cute cuddled up against me. I pulled the blankets over us, then I let myself doze off.

The following day I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that Logan wasn't in bed with me anymore. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and I quickly spotted him by the end of the bed. He was already dressed for the day and I smiled at him. My smile quickly faltered when he didn't do anything.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied.

"You don't look okay. What's up?"

"I just don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Hey, nothing like that is going to happen. Things are fine okay?" I said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, as he sat down on the bed. "Things could be weird after a while."

"Logie, everything is fine between us. Don't worry about it."

Logan nodded and he went to stand, but I stopped him. "I want to talk to you," I said.

"About?" Logan asked, and I could hear the fear in his voice.

"About last night."

"Was I bad? I was, wasn't I? I knew I should've-"

"Logie, you were fine. All of it was amazing, but I just want to ask you about what you told me before you fell asleep," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"You uh told me that you loved me. Do you really?"

"I did?"

"Yeah. Did you mean it? I thought it was a heat of the moment kind of thing," I said.

"Um yeah it was. Sorry," Logan said.

"It's okay. You freaked me out for a moment."

"I did?"

"Yeah, but it's okay now. I know you didn't mean it," I said.

"That would just be weird if I meant it," Logan said, with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it would be."

Logan nodded, then he stood up from the bed and left the room. I thought it was a little weird that his mood changed so quick, but it was probably nothing. The sound of my stomach growling snapped me out of it, and I decided to get some breakfast. I climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes, then I went into the living room.

James and Carlos were at the bar eating cereal, Katie was in the living room on the laptop, and Logan was eating his breakfast at the table. I didn't see my mom anywhere, and I frowned. I was really hoping that she would be here to make breakfast, but I guess I wasn't that lucky. I went into the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of cereal.

"So how was last night?" James asked me, and I looked over at him.

"Fun," I replied with a smile.

"Oh really? I didn't think doing a science project was fun."

"When you're with Logan it's fun."

I turned away from James and I walked over to Logan. He turned away from me and I frowned at him. I didn't get why he was being so weird with me. We just promised each other that there was going to be no awkwardness between us.

I let out a sigh and I sat down next to him. "Logie, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied, quietly.

"Logan, I know when you're lying. Just talk to me," I whispered.

"I'm okay. I swear."

"Is this about last night?"

"Kendall, I'm fine," Logan whispered.

"Just talk to me," I said, quietly.

Logan sighed. "Okay. The truth is I-"

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Carlos asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business," I replied.

"Someone's grouchy this morning," James commented.

I rolled my eyes again, and I turned back to Logan. Before I could say anything, he stood up and disappeared down the hallway. James and Carlos looked confused for a minute, then they shrugged and ran out of the apartment. I let out a sigh and I turned back to my now soggy cereal.

"Okay," Katie said, as she closed her laptop. "What's going on?"

"With what?" I asked.

"You and Logan? You guys never act this weird around each other."

"It's nothing, alright? We're fine."

"It doesn't seem it. What happened last night? Because I doubt you guys did a science project," Katie said.

"Katie, we're fine. Well I am anyway," I said.

"Logan's obviously not. I'd talk to him before mom notices anything weird. And you know how she gets when you don't tell her stuff."

"Okay fine. I'll talk to him."

I stood up and I made my way towards the bedroom. I knocked once, then I opened the door and I walked inside the room. Logan was sitting on the edge of his bed, and his head snapped up when I entered the room.

"Logan, please talk to me. I know something's bothering you," I said.

"I'm fine, Kendall," Logan said, and I frowned.

"No, you're not. Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay. I think I really am in-"

The sound of my phone buzzing caught our attention, and my eyes landed on the nightstand. I walked over and picked up my phone, and I noticed I had a message from Lucy. I felt my heart flutter and I knew I had a stupid grin on my face.

"It's Lucy. She wants to talk to me," I said.

"Oh. Um you can go," Logan said, and I noticed he sounded a little upset.

"Okay. I'll be back later. I promise."

I ran out of the room and Katie glared at me, but I was too happy to care. I was curious on why Lucy suddenly wanted to talk to me, but I was hoping she changed her mind about me. This could be my chance to prove to her that I'm not like a lot of the guys out there, and that I'm not going to hurt her.

I reached her apartment, and I tried to calm myself down. I knocked on the door, and she appeared a few minutes later. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wow. You got here quick," Lucy said.

"Yeah well I figured this might be important," I said.

"Oh it is."

I followed Lucy into her apartment, and we both sat down on the couch. Now I was nervous about this, and I was hoping that she wasn't upset with me for kissing her. I had a feeling our friendship was over.

"Okay. First things first, I want to talk about the kiss," Lucy said.

"Okay. Was it that bad that you don't want to be my friend anymore?" I asked.

"What? No. I uh was actually thinking about it, and I want to give you a chance."

"Wait what? You want to give me a chance? Really?"

"Yes, really. But I have rules," Lucy said.

"What kind of rules?" I asked.

"This relationship can't move too fast. I want to take things slow first okay? I don't want you hurting me either or going after other people. I'm sick of getting my heart broken. The only reason I want to try anything is because you're a good person, and I trust you."

"Lucy, I promise that I will never hurt you. I won't let you down okay?"

Lucy nodded her head, and I gently pressed my lips to hers. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I thought for sure that Lucy would be too scared to try a new relationship, but I'm glad she picked me. I will never hurt her in any way, and I'm going to prove it to her.

**A/N: Well the ending sucked, but whatever LOL. So what did you guys think? I'm sure you guys know what Logan was trying to say Kendall, and I feel bad for him now. I will update when I can. Thank u guys so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update the other day. I was busy and stuff, but I will start updating on time. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe I blurted out my feelings for Kendall last night. I thought for sure he didn't hear me, but I was wrong. I didn't mean to say it in front of him, but I couldn't help myself. Last night with Kendall was just amazing, and it meant so much to me. I don't know if it meant anything to him, but to me it did. To me the whole night was special.

I really was in love with Kendall, but I didn't know how to tell him. I was going to tell him the truth, but I never got the chance. He doesn't know that my feelings for him are real, and I doubt he will ever find out. I want to tell him, but at the same time I don't want to. Telling him how I feel will most likely destroy our friendship. And I don't want that.

I had to admit I was a little jealous about him going over to Lucy's, but I hid my jealousy from him. It just wasn't fair that he would run off to be with her instead of spending time for me. He came into the bedroom to talk to me, but we didn't get a chance to say anything because Lucy got in the way. Hopefully I can talk to him later, and not have to worry about Lucy ruining everything.

I didn't want to be stuck in the bedroom all day, so I went back into the living room. James and Carlos were gone, and the only person still around was Katie. She was sitting on the couch watching TV, and she didn't seem to notice my presence. I decided to go out for a few hours and I headed towards the front door. I didn't get far, and I stopped when I could no longer hear the TV playing in the background.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked, and I spun around.

"Out," I replied.

"Cool. Where?"

"Uh I don't know yet."

"Okay, what's going on with you? You're acting weird," Katie said.

"I'm fine, alright? Just a little tired," I said.

"Science project keep you up?"

"Uh I-"

"You didn't do one. I know you didn't," Katie said.

"Katie, what are you getting at?" I asked.

"I just want to know why you and Kendall are acting weird."

"We're fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"You're such a liar. I'll find out what's going on. Just wait."

Katie left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. I had no idea what was up with her, and frankly I didn't want to know. James was acting the same way, and it was annoying. He wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't want to tell him. No one needs to know about what's going on with Kendall and I.

I didn't even feel like going out anymore, and I went back into my room to find something to do. Now I really wish Ms. Collins did assign us homework; I would at least have something to keep myself occupied for a few hours. I decided to just read something, and that's exactly what I did for a few hours.

I managed to finish the book in peace, but now I was bored again. I decided to just go downstairs and find something else to do. I stood up from my bed, but I stopped when I heard the front door open and close. I figured it was James and Carlos, and I didn't really want to be near them right now. I was sick of them asking me questions.

I jumped when the bedroom door opened, and Kendall walked into the room. He seemed happy, and I knew something happened between him and Lucy. I could feel myself getting jealous, and I quickly shook it off.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. She really wanted to talk to me," Kendall said.

"It's okay," I said.

"The best thing just happened to me. I'm just happy and….and I can't even explain it!"

"I take it she kissed you again?"

"Better. Way better," Kendall said.

"You two are going out, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm just surprised that she agreed to give me a chance!"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine, Kendall. Honest," I lied.

"Oh okay. Well uh what did you want to talk to me about?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Don't tell the guys yet okay? I don't want James to get butt hurt over this."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks," Kendall said.

Kendall left the room, and I let out a sad sigh. I wanted to be happy for him, but I just couldn't. Before I would be happy and celebrate with him, but now that we've gotten a lot closer, I'm not happy for him. Kendall has wanted Lucy for a while, and it was never a problem, but now that I like him it's hard for me to accept the fact that he's with her. I should just forget about him.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

The following day, I found myself sitting alone at the pool. James and Carlos were up in the apartment, and Kendall was hanging out with Lucy. I had asked Kendall to join me, but he already had plans. It wasn't fair that I was losing my best friend, and it wasn't fair that he picked her over me. I'll never understand why he did that.

I felt someone sit down beside me, and I turned to find Camille. We haven't talked in a few days, and I was waiting for her to crack. I guess this was it.

"Logan, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I was the one who was being a jerk," I said.

"No, you were just being a guy. I was just having a hard week and then you pulled something like that, and I lost it. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me? Camille, I'm always here for you."

"I know. Do you think we can try again?" Camille asked.

I wasn't so sure if I should get back with her. I was in love with Kendall, but the feelings I have with Camille still existed. They were just buried, but I could try and bring them back up to the surface. At least this way I would have someone, and I could forget about Kendall.

"Well the making up part is my favorite," I said, and Camille smiled.

Camille pressed her lips to mine, and I didn't hesitate to kiss back. I love when we have a steamy make out session, but kissing her gently is something I love a lot more. I still love Camille and I want to try things with her again. I just hope nothing breaks us apart.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few weeks went by, and things with Camille were great. We don't fight as much, and when we do it's just small, stupid arguments and we quickly make up afterwards. Things were going good, and I was starting to forget about Kendall.

He was spending a lot of his time with Lucy, and it wasn't bothering me that much. I was supporting his relationship, and I was actually happy for him. He deserves someone who is going to treat him right and love him more than anything else in the world. I was never that person, but I wasn't going to let it get to me.

I did find it weird that Kendall seemed a little hurt when I told him and the guys that I was with Camille again. I was expecting him to be happy like I was for his relationship, but he never said anything. I thought it was weird, but I didn't want to question him about it.

We had to be at the studio in twenty minutes, and I wasn't up to going. It wasn't because I was tired or not in the mood, it was because I had recently gotten sick. I just felt really off, and sometimes I would vomit from time to time. I figured it was because of the heat, and I didn't worry too much about it.

I was currently eating my breakfast at the bar, and I wasn't feeling so hot. I had a terrible headache, and it didn't help that James and Carlos were screaming at each other. Carlos had forgotten that helmets have holes, and he spilled milk all over James' lucky comb. They were driving me crazy.

"Guys, knock it off!" Kendall finally said, and the other two shut their mouths.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I just don't feel that great," I replied.

"Stay home okay? I'll tell Gustavo that-"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

Kendall nodded and he turned back to his breakfast. I tried to finish mine, but I couldn't when I felt it making it's way back up. I covered my mouth, and I rushed towards the bathroom. I fell in front of the toilet, and I emptied my stomach. This went on for a few minutes, then I was able to pull away. I stood up on wobbly legs and flushed the toilet, then I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

I went back into the kitchen, and my friends were staring at me. Kendall looked worried, and I had to turn away from his gaze. I couldn't look into his green eyes anymore.

"Logie, maybe you should stay home," Kendall said.

"No, I'm okay. I think we should get going," I said.

We left the apartment and headed towards the limo downstairs. I was starting to have second thoughts about going, but I didn't want Gustavo to have a fit. I'll feel better once we get to Rocque Records, and everything will be fine. I'm perfectly fine.

**A/N: Logan is so wrong. Well what did you guys think? I hope I did a good job. Anyway, I will update soon okay! Thank you guys so much for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! So just a heads up this chapter might be a little short, but the next one will be a little longer…. I hope. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Kendall's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Gustavo yelled at us for the fifth time today. We had just gotten here less than ten minutes ago, and already we were in trouble. Well, it wasn't exactly all of us; Logan was the one getting yelled at this time. Gustavo wasn't happy because Logan kept missing his part during a song, and I didn't get why Logan was suddenly acting so strange. He wasn't feeling well earlier, but I thought for sure he would be fine now.

I figured he had caught the stomach flu, but I'm not a doctor so I'm not so sure. I thought for sure that Logan would know what was wrong with him, but even he was stumped. He never really complained about feeling ill, and to me he seemed fine. It wasn't until today that I saw how sick he really was. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better, but I didn't have a clue on what to do. It didn't help that we were at the studio all day either, but I will take care of him once we get off.

"Dogs! Take a ten minute break. I'm getting a headache," Gustavo said, and the four of us nodded our heads.

We ran out of the sound booth, and I was glad that we were free for a few minutes. I was starting to get a headache myself, and I wanted to go home, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. James and Carlos plopped down on one of the couches, and Logan sat down on the other one. He still didn't look that great, and I wish Gustavo would just let us go home. That wasn't going to happen either.

"You okay, Logie?" I asked, as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah. Fine," he replied.

"Why are you acting so weird?" James asked him, and Logan just shrugged.

"Want me to talk to Gustavo?" I asked.

Logan shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

He was so full of it, but I knew he would tell me eventually. The sound of Logan's phone buzzing caught my attention, and he pulled it out of his pocket. A small smile appeared over his face, and I immediately already knew who it was.

Camille was always calling or texting Logan, and it was getting on my nerves. I couldn't even talk to him without her having to distract him with her stupid text messages. I wanted to be happy for Logan, but I couldn't find it in myself to be happy for him. He could do so much better when it comes to being with someone, but yet he settled for her. I knew that they would start fighting again, and I hope they break up for good.

I didn't know why I was so jealous of Camille. I used to be envious when she first admitted she liked Logan, but when Jo came into the picture, Logan's relationship with Camille didn't mean anything. I was able to distract myself for a little while, but after Jo left all I could think about was Logan. It hurt to see him with Camille, and I wanted them to just end it for good. But I doubt that was going to happen any time soon.

I really shouldn't be feeling this way since I'm with Lucy now, but I couldn't help it. I'm pretty sure I still have a tiny crush on Logan, and I need to make my feelings for him go away. I like Lucy a lot, and I don't want to screw this up. I promised that her that I would never do anything to hurt her, and I'm going to make sure I keep that promise.

I turned towards Logan when I heard him groan softly, and I found him clutching his stomach. I hated seeing him so sick, but there was nothing I could do to make him feel better. I wanted him to go home and rest, but he didn't want to risk upsetting Gustavo. I could honestly care less if I piss Gustavo off, and that's why I offered to talk to him.

"Logie, you really need to go home," I said.

"Kendall, I'm fi-"

Logan cupped his mouth and he immediately ran towards the bathroom.

"He's gonna blow chunks!" Carlos said, and James smacked him across the chest.

I quickly stood up from the couch and I followed Logan. The minute I walked into the bathroom I could hear Logan in one of the stalls, and I sighed. I pushed open the door to find Logan kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, and I placed my hand on his back to comfort him.

After a few minutes of this, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. I flushed the toilet for him, then I pulled him to his feet. I led him out of the stall and towards the sink, and he splashed water on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, and I wasn't sure if it was to himself or to me.

"I don't know," I answered. "But you'll get better soon. You always do."

"I hope so. I've never felt this sick before."

"You can see a doctor? That might do you some good."

"Nah. I'm not that sick," Logan said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Logan, you've been like this for weeks. Something is wrong and you need help," I said.

"Look, if I get worse I'll go okay?"

"Promise?"

Logan nodded. "Promise."

"Okay. Uh so how are you and Camille?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fine I guess. What about you and Lucy?"

"Good. She's great."

"Well I'm happy for you," Logan said, but I didn't believe it.

"Are you? You seem a little bothered by it," I said.

"It's just-never mind. We should get back out there before Gustavo kills us," Logan said.

I went to protest, but Logan was right. I nodded my head and the two of us made our way back to the sound booth. We made it just in time, and Gustavo didn't yell at us. I tried to focus on what we were doing, but all I could think about was Logan. He was upset about me being with Lucy, and I didn't understand why. I wanted him to tell me, but I didn't know how to get him to open up.

After a few hours, we were able to go home and I frowned when I saw that it was a little after nine. My plan was to see Lucy today, but that didn't work out. I was a little bummed, but I always had tomorrow to spend some time with her.

The first thing I did when we got home was go straight to my room. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do right now was sleep. I plopped down on my bed, and I let out a content sigh when my head hit the pillow. My eyes fluttered open and they locked with perfect brown ones. Logan immediately turned away and he went into the connecting bathroom. I decided to get ready for bed as well, and I threw on a t-shirt and pajama pants.

Logan entered the room a few minutes later, and he was ready for bed. He made his way towards his bed, and I grabbed him and pulled him onto mine.

"Kendall, what-"

"Before you go to sleep I want to talk to you. Why are you being so weird?" I asked.

"Because I'm sick. Did you forget?"

"That's not what I meant. Ever since I told you about Lucy and I you've been different. Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No," Logan replied.

"Just talk to me. You can tell me anything."

Logan sighed. "Okay fine. I guess I was a little jealous."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Logan, you're not going to lose me. We can still do the same things we used to do."

"Really?" Logan asked, and I nodded.

Logan bit his bottom lip, then he kissed me gently. I was not expecting this at all, but not once did I think to pull away. I should've, but instead I kissed him back roughly and he moaned into my mouth. I gently pushed him back with our lips still connected, but the kiss was broken when Logan pushed me away from him.

"We can't do this. It's wrong," he said.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Look, I know we're both in relationships, but maybe we can still do this."

"But isn't that cheating?"

"Um well-"

"Kendall, just forget it. This is wrong and you know it," Logan said.

"It's not that bad. They won't know," I said.

"I don't know."

"Do you like doing this?"

"I guess so, but-"

"Then do this with me. I know you want to," I said.

"Kendall, no. Just forget I ever kissed you okay?" Logan said, and I let out a sigh.

Logan climbed off my bed and he went over to his. He pulled the blankets over himself, then he rolled onto his side with his back towards me. I turned the lamp off, and I rolled onto my back and my eyes landed on the ceiling.

I felt like an idiot for what I just did, and I don't even know why I did it in the first place. I'm with Lucy now, and I shouldn't be doing anything with someone else. It was wrong, and I don't know I didn't stop myself from kissing Logan. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it.

**A/N: This chapter to me was a little pointless, and I apologize. The next chapter might be better because Logan finds out why he's so sick. There is going to be some drama soon! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and I will update soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! So this is where Logan finds out. Who's excited? Anyway, there is also some Lomille parts, but don't worry about that too much. Well I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Logan's POV**

The next day was a little awkward between Kendall and I. We didn't really say much to each other in the morning, and I figured things would get better as the day progressed. But I was wrong, and Kendall still didn't talk to me. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want us to be acting weird around each other, but I'm to blame for this.

If I didn't kiss him then we wouldn't be acting like this. We promised that there would be no awkwardness between us, but so far we broke that promise. I don't even know why I kissed him last night. It was wrong and I technically cheated on Camille because of what I did. I've never cheated on someone before, and I felt like a jerk for doing it to someone I care about.

Fooling around with Kendall had to stop, and I don't know why he was pushing for it last night. He's with Lucy and I can tell that he likes her a lot, and I didn't get why he still wanted to do certain things with me. I was almost close to doing it, but I can't do that to Camille. She may have hurt me before, but I know she won't do it again and I can't hurt her anymore.

Kendall had made some attempts to talk to me, but he never went through with it. I figured he was trying to apologize, but yet he never did anything. I was not going to be the one to apologize for this; he was the one who messed up. I was getting annoyed with him, and I was glad when he finally left the apartment.

He mentioned something about seeing Lucy, but I couldn't care less. That was a lie. I was jealous that he picked her over me. It was stupid to think that we ever had a chance, but I couldn't help myself. I love Kendall and it hurt to see him with someone else. I thought for sure that getting back with Camille would help me forget about Kendall, but that wasn't working. I didn't know how to move on.

Since Kendall was out doing his own thing, I decided to spend some time with my girlfriend. There was other things I could do to keep myself busy, but today I just felt like hanging out with Camille for a little bit. I went over to her apartment and I smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey, Logan. What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"Just thought I'd spend some time with you," I replied.

"You're sweet. I was just going over some lines, but we can chill instead."

I walked into Camille's apartment and I followed her into her bedroom. I'm never really allowed in here because of her dad, but he must be out at the moment. Camille sat down on her bed, and she immediately pulled me with her, giggling when I let out a surprised squeak.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Camille asked.

"Um anything's fine. I can help you out with lines if you want?" I suggested.

"Or we can do something a little more fun."

"Such as?"

"I'll show you," Camille said, and I noticed the change of tone in her voice.

Before I could question her, she pressed her lips to mine and I let out a small moan. She gently pushed me back and climbed on top of me, our lips still connected. I ran my hands over her back, and I slipped them under her shirt. I played with her bra strap, and I quickly moved my hands away when I realized what I was doing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go this far.

"Camille, wait," I said as I broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, we just got back together."

"Logan, I've never been more sure. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said, and Camille smiled.

She connected our lips again, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I flipped us over so that I was on top, and I attached my lips to her neck. I inhaled her scent, and I could feel my jeans tightening. Camille broke the kiss to remove her shirt and bra, and I couldn't help but lick my lips. I've seen naked girls before, but never this close.

Camille pulled me back for another kiss, and I let out a small moan when I felt her bare chest up against me. I trailed kisses down to her chest, and I took one of her nipples into my mouth and she cried out. I figured I was doing something right, and I continued to suck and fondle her breasts.

I sat up to remove my shirt, and I tossed it next to hers. I pressed my lips to hers again, then I trailed kisses down her chest and stomach. I reached the waistband of her shorts, and I looked up at her. She nodded and I continued. I unbuttoned her shorts and lowered the zipper, and I slid the article of clothing down her legs. I didn't want her to feel awkward, so I removed my jeans as well.

I gently kissed along her inner thigh, and Camille started to squirm beneath me. My lips were inches from where she wanted me to touch her, but I never did what she wanted. Camille whimpered and wiggled, but I still didn't touch that spot.

"Logan," She whined.

I gave in and I pressed my lips to the spot she so desperately wanted touched. I kissed her through her underwear, and I could feel her wetness on my lips. I moved my lips away and I slowly slid her panties off her legs. I've never seen Camille this exposed before, and I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

I didn't know exactly what to do, and I tried pressing my lips back to that spot again. Camille cried out and arched her back as I let my tongue lick along her folds. This was completely new to me, but I figured I was doing it right by the way Camille was crying out. I flicked my tongue against her clit, and Camille moaned loudly.

"Logan! I need you," she panted.

I removed my tongue and I circled her wet hole with my finger. I slowly slid two of my fingers inside her entrance, and Camille cried out in pleasure. I gently started to thrust my fingers in and out of her entrance, and I pulled them out when I figured she was ready for me. I slipped my boxers off and I pressed the head of my cock at her entrance. Camille held onto me tightly as I slid inside her, and she moaned loudly.

"Move," she said, after a few minutes.

I started to move my hips slowly, and I let out a moan at the feeling of having my cock enveloped around her tight heat. I've never felt anything like this before, and I wish I would've done this sort of thing with Camille a lot sooner. I picked up the pace, and I was soon pounded into Camille. She was writhing and moaning underneath me, and I could feel myself getting close.

"Harder! Logan, harder!" Camille screamed.

I slammed into harder and faster, and she screamed my name as she came all over my cock. Seeing Camille come undone made me lose it, and I shot my load inside her. We rode out the rest of our orgasms, then I pulled out and laid beside her.

"Amazing," she panted.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Camille pressed her lips to mine, then she curled up beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and I let my eyes fall shut. The sound of my phone buzzing woke me up and I sat up to grab my phone. I had a text from James saying that it was time for dinner. I checked the time and saw that it was a little after six. I untangled myself from Camille, and I started to get dressed. The sound of Camille groaning made me look in her direction, and she sat up.

"Logan? What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to go home," I replied.

"Oh. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"I have work, but after we can okay?"

Camille nodded and I gave her a kiss, then I left her apartment. I didn't mean to stay so late, but a part of me didn't care. Kendall probably did the same thing with Lucy. Just thinking about him and her made my heart ache. It was ridiculous that I could share an intimate moment with Camille, and still have feelings for Kendall. I had to get over him, but I didn't know how.

I arrived at 2J a few minutes later, and everyone was already seated at the table. I made my way over to the table and I took my usual spot next to Kendall. He glanced over at me, but he didn't say anything.

"Where were you?" James asked, and I glanced up at him.

"With Camille," I replied.

"Oh really? And what were you two doing?"

"I was helping her with some lines."

"Yeah right! Is that why your hair is so messed up?" Carlos asked.

"Boys, enough," Mrs. Knight warned.

James and Carlos just snickered, and I felt my face growing hot. I looked over at Kendall, and I didn't miss the pained expression he had on his face. I let out a small sigh and I turned my attention to the plate of food in front of me. I didn't know why he was acting this way; I didn't do anything wrong. Or at least I don't think I did.

After dinner, I immediately went to my room and plopped down on my bed. Even after the nap I had I was still exhausted. The bedroom door opened and Kendall walked into the room, and he didn't say a word. I was getting annoyed with this.

"Kendall?" I asked, and he looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, and I frowned.

"Just talk to me. What did I do?"

"I'm fine, Logan."

"No, you're not. Are you mad that I kissed you last night?" I asked.

"No. I just don't get why you had to sleep with Camille," Kendall said.

"You're upset about that? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed."

Kendall went into the connecting bathroom and slammed the door. I let out a sigh and I rolled over onto my back. I didn't get why he was so upset about what I did. I thought for sure that he would be happy that I took that step with Camille.

Kendall wasn't making any sense, and I wish he would just talk to me. I didn't want anything to be awkward between us, but there was and I didn't know how to fix it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few weeks went by, and nothing's changed. Kendall was still acting weird around me, and I didn't understand why. I was getting fed up with his attitude, and I paid him no attention. I wasn't going to be the first one to break and apologize. He was the one who started avoiding me, and he is the one who needs to make the first move in fixing our friendship.

Things with Camille were fine, and I was glad that I got back with her. The pointless fights didn't happen as much, and we were spending more time with each other. We continued to sleep with each other, and I had to admit it was really good. I liked it when Kendall and I did it, but doing this with Camille just felt better. James and Carlos teased me every chance they got, but I didn't care that much. They were just jealous.

Everything else seemed fine except for one thing. I was still sick, and it seemed like I was getting worse. I would still wake up sick to my stomach and I would make a run for the bathroom, and now I was getting really bad stomach cramps. I didn't know what it was, and I no longer believed it was the flu. I tried to keep my illness on the down low, and no one questioned me about it. I should go see a doctor, but I didn't think I was that sick.

I let out a groan as I felt my stomach tighten, and I shut my eyes in pain. I've been having bad cramps all morning, and now it seemed like they were getting worse. I was alone in the apartment, so I didn't have to worry about hiding my discomfort. James went down to the gym for a few hours, Kendall was with Lucy, and Katie went somewhere with her mom. I haven't seen Carlos all day, but I figured he was down at the pool.

I was lying on the couch trying to watch a new science documentary, but I couldn't focus on the show. All of my attention was on the pain I was feeling. I wanted it to go away, but it never did.

"Hey, Logan."

I quickly sat up when I heard my name, and I saw Carlos walk into the living room. I was a little surprised to see him; I thought he wasn't in the apartment.

"Hey," I said.

"Whatcha watching?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," I replied, as I shut the TV off.

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"My stomach just hurts."

"Oh. That sucks, man."

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Another cramp hit and I clutched my stomach tightly. This definitely didn't feel or seem normal, and I knew I had to see a doctor. I didn't want to, but what I have could be life threatening.

"I think I'm gonna go to the hospital," I said.

"Can I come?" Carlos asked.

"Nah. Just stay here."

"Please!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because one of the doctors might give me a lollipop!" Carlos exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine. But you can't do anything stupid okay?"

"Deal!"

We both stood up from the couch and I grabbed the car keys, then we left the apartment. I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea for Carlos to come with me, but it would be nice to have some company. I don't know how long I'm going to be at the hospital, and I wouldn't mind having one of my friends tag along. I would've picked Kendall, but he obviously didn't want to be around me.

Carlos and I arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and I walked up to the front desk. I explained my symptoms to the woman, and she told me to take a seat in the waiting room. Carlos kept himself distracted by watching TV, and I skimmed through a few of the magazines that were there.

Finally my name was called back, and we followed the nurse to a small room. She checked my vitals and wrote down my information. She told me that the doctor would be here in a few minutes, then she left the room.

"I'm bored," Carlos whined.

"I told you to stay home," I said.

"Maybe something cool will happen! Like maybe we'll see a dead guy!"

"God, I hope not."

Carlos let out a sigh, and he stood up from the chair he was in to look around the room. I scolded him a few times for touching the equipment, and that made him pout. Finally the doctor came into the room, and she smiled at us. She was young and had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Hello, boys. I'm Dr. Nelson. You must be Logan," she said.

"Yep. That's me," I said.

"Okay. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I've just felt a little off lately. I've been getting nauseous all the time, and I've had some weird stomach pains."

"Okay. Have you been eating healthy?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Yeah. I just figured I had the flu," I said.

"It does sound like it, but I want to do an ultrasound. The pains you're having could be signs of appendicitis."

I nodded and I laid back on the bed, and Dr. Nelson hooked up the ultrasound machine. I lifted up my shirt, and I frowned when I noticed that my stomach looked a little different. It looked a little swollen in the middle.

I turned away from my stomach as the doctor covered it with the blue gel, then she pressed the remote to my lower abdomen. Carlos was watching the whole time, and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Okay well your appendix seems fine. I do want to- "

I looked over at the doctor with a confused look, and she looked just as bewildered. She moved the remote to the center of my abdomen, and her eyes widened. I quickly looked at the screen, but she removed the remote and I didn't get the chance to see anything.

"Dr. Nelson? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I'm going to need to run a few tests. I need a blood and urine sample," she replied.

"Okay, but is everything alright?"

She completely ignored me and she handed me a plastic cup, then she was gone. I thought that was a little weird, and I was starting to panic. What was wrong with me?

"What was that about?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea," I replied.

Carlos and I ended up waiting two hours for my test results, and I was getting impatient. I wanted to know what was wrong with me, but no one was telling me anything. I tried asking the nurse who took my blood, but she didn't know how to answer any of my questions. I was getting scared.

"Dude, calm down. I bet you're fine," Carlos said.

"Then why was the doctor acting so weird?" I asked.

"Maybe she's just a weird person."

I sighed. "What if I'm dying?"

"Logan, you aren't dying. Right?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know."

"No! You can't die!"

"Carlos, don't worry okay?" I said.

Carlos nodded and I could tell he was still freaked out. The doctor came back into the room a few minutes later, and I was praying that she had my test results.

"Your results are in, and-"

"Is he going to die!" Carlos cried, cutting her off.

"No, he's going to be perfectly fine after nine months."

"Come again?" I asked.

"According to your results you're pregnant. I would say about ten weeks," Dr. Nelson said.

"Pre-pregnant? N-no. That can't be right. Guys don't have babies!" I exclaimed.

"I know this doesn't seem normal, but my colleagues and I are going to figure this out."

"No, no, no! This doesn't make any sense! I can't be pregnant! You're wrong!"

"Honey, I need you to relax and take a deep breath," Dr. Nelson said, calmly.

"I can't calm down! Oh, God I think I'm going to be sick."

Carlos ran over to me with the trashcan, but nothing happened. He placed it back on the floor and he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel tears approaching and I let them run down my face. I couldn't be pregnant; there was just no way. I didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. I didn't know how this was even possible.

"Logan, I don't want you freaking out over this. I promise that I'm going to take good care of you and your baby. You have nothing to worry about," Dr. Nelson said.

"Okay," I whispered.

She excused herself from the room, and I broke down again. I buried my face into Carlos' chest and sobbed. Carlos rubbed his hand over my back in a soothing manner, but I still couldn't calm down. I was having a baby. Kendall's baby.

"Are you okay, Loges?" Carlos asked and I shook my head.

"How can I be okay? I'm having a baby," I replied.

"It's not that bad. At least you're not dying."

"Kendall's going to kill me."

"Wait, Kendall's the-"

I nodded and Carlos gasped. "Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" he exclaimed.

"He's going to hate me," I cried.

"No he won't. This is Kendall we're talking about here. He doesn't hate anyone. Well except for Jett, and maybe Wayne Wayne and-"

"Carlos, you're not making me feel better."

"I'm sorry! Look, don't worry okay? I bet Kendall is going to be really happy," Carlos said.

"He's with Lucy. How can he be happy?" I asked.

"Because this is cool! You're a guy who's having a baby! I knew something awesome would happen today."

"Carlos, please don't say anything to anyone. I'm not ready for people to know."

"Can I tell James?" Carlos asked.

"No. Don't say anything. I want Kendall to find out first," I replied.

"Okay. I promise to not say a word. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

"You ready to go home?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And sorry about you not getting a lollipop."

"It's okay. I got a little niece or nephew instead," Carlos said, and I smiled.

I was glad that he was okay with this, but I didn't know how everyone else was going to react. I had to tell Camille, and I knew she was going to hate me forever. I was scared, but I was more afraid of what Kendall was going to think. This was his baby, and I didn't know how he was going to take the news. I just hope he takes it well.

**A/N: WHOA! This was a long chapter! I hope it was good though. I feel bad for Logan, but at least he had Carlos to comfort him, right? I liked Carlos in this, but that's just me. Anyway, I will update soon and the daddy will find out soon enough. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback! So this chapter is going to be a filler, and it's kind of short. I swear Kendall is going to find out really soon. I hope you guys like this!**

**Kendall's POV**

After I spent a few hours with Lucy, I decided to spend some time with my friends. I've been a pretty bad friend lately, and I wanted to make it up to them. I've been spending way too much time with Lucy, and I needed some guy time. I had a feeling they were all at the pool, so that's where I went.

I wasn't sure if Logan was down there since he's been feeling pretty bad lately, but I wanted him to be there. We haven't talked in a while, and I'm to blame for that. I was the one who made things awkward between us, and I didn't know how to fix it. I wanted to try talking to him, but I let my anger get the best of me when I found out what Logan and Camille did.

I didn't think he would actually take that step with her. When we slept together it was amazing, and I was hurt that he would do something like that with Camille. I don't know why I'm so jealous of his relationship with her. I don't love Logan that way, but yet I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what's wrong with me.

I went down to the pool and I spotted James in his usual spot. I thought it was weird that Carlos wasn't with him; he's always with James. I figured Logan was up in the apartment, but I didn't want to go up there right now. I wanted to relax for a minute before I talked to Logan.

"Hey," I said, as I sat down in the chair next to James. "Where's Carlos?"

"I have no clue. He said he was going to come down, but that was an hour ago," James replied.

"He's probably hanging out with Logan."

"But isn't Logan sick?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wish I knew what was wrong with him?" I said.

James shrugged. "It's probably not that bad."

"Yeah."

"So since I have you alone. I want to know why you and Logan are being so weird. You guys have been acting different for weeks, dude."

"How? I've been fine, and the only problem with Logan is that he's sick," I said.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," James said, and I rolled my eyes.

"James, we are perfectly fine. Will you just lay off?"

"Hey, I'm just wondering okay? I kind of want my best buds back."

"I promise we're fine," I said.

"Okay. Should we go check up on Carlos and Logan?" James asked and I nodded.

We stood up from the lounge chairs and headed up to the crib. I walked inside first and I noticed that the apartment was dead silent. It's never like this, and I thought that was a little strange.

"That's weird," I said, and James nodded.

"Yeah. I don't think they're here," James said.

"Where could they honestly be? Logan is sick and Carlos wouldn't be by himself. He hates being lonely."

"They're probably fine."

"I guess. Should I text Logan?" I asked.

"Sure," James replied.

James walked away from me and headed towards his room, and I plopped down on the couch. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found Logan's name. I sent him a quick text, then I placed my phone back into my pocket.

An hour passed by and I haven't heard anything from Logan. I wanted to believe everything was fine, but I had this feeling that something was wrong. It's not like Logan to just run off when he's sick; he always makes sure to get plenty of rest. I was worried about him.

"James, where are they?" I asked.

James let out a sigh and put down the fashion magazine he was reading. "Dude, for the last time. They're fine. Why are you so worried?" he asked.

"Because they're are friends! Do you not care or something?"

"I do, but I know that they are fine. Just chillax, dude."

I let out a sigh and I pulled out my phone again. My inbox was still empty. I didn't get why he wasn't texting me back. I know he's upset with me for what I did, but I didn't think he would ignore me this long. I really need him to talk to me; I miss him.

The sound of the front door opening grabbed my attention, and I sat up quickly. Relief washed over me when Carlos and Logan walked into the apartment. Carlos had a grin on his face, but Logan looked upset. I just wanted to pull him into a hug.

"Where have you guys been?" James asked, "Kendall was worried sick."

"We're fine, guys. We were just-" Carlos stopped when Logan shot him a look. "Uh we were just at the park," he continued.

"Oh. You guys are okay though, right?" I asked, and my eyes locked with Logan's.

"Fine," he muttered, then he went to our shared room.

I let out a sigh and turned to Carlos, and he quickly looked away. I didn't get what was going on with Logan, but I was going to find out. I have to get him to talk to me somehow.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few days went by, and still things were different between Logan and I. He was still sick and miserable, and I didn't know why. I tried to talk to him, but he made sure to avoid me. I hated that our relationship was like this, and I didn't know what to do.

Carlos wasn't acting like his normal self either. He's always bubbly and outgoing, but lately he's been quiet. It wasn't like him, and I didn't get why he was acting this way. The look he shared with Logan the other day made me think that they were hiding something, but that couldn't be right. My friends would never keep something from me.

I was currently lying on the couch, and I was looking for something to watch on TV. James was tanning at the pool with Carlos, and Logan was at the park. He seemed like he was feeling better today, but he still seemed a little off. I was going to definitely try and talk to him later.

The front door was thrown open, and I jumped. A very pissed off James walked into the apartment, and I quickly turned the TV off.

"I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed.

"What's up, man?" I asked.

"Carlos is what's up. He's been acting so weird and I'm sick of it!"

"What did he do?"

"It's what he's not doing. He won't talk to me anymore and he's acting so weird. I'm sick of it!" James said.

"I thought you guys were down at the pool?" I asked.

"Yeah we were. He ditched me because he had something to do at the park," James replied.

"Why the park?"

"I don't know. Who cares."

"No. We are going to find out what's going on with Carlos and Logan," I said.

"Good luck. They won't open up," James said.

"We'll make them. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the park."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I guess it wasn't as bad as my last filler. So yeah I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but I will update tomorrow! Thanks so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! So I told you guys that I would update and I'm so glad I was able to! So this chapter might be a little short okay? I will try and make the next one longer. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Logan's POV**

I paced back and forth in the park as I waited for Carlos, and I was starting to get impatient. I had texted him about ten minutes ago, and he still wasn't here yet. I wanted to talk to him and make sure that he wasn't telling everyone about my condition. The last thing I need is for the whole Palm Woods to know.

I still had to tell a lot of people, but Kendall was the one who really needs to know. It's his baby, and I can't keep this from him forever. I don't know how I'm going to break the news to him, but I have to do it soon. It's wrong to keep secrets from him, but I don't know how to tell him that he's going to be a father. He's going to hate me forever.

Another person I was worried about telling was Camille. How am I supposed to tell my girlfriend that my best friend knocked me up? She's going to be really upset with me, and I just know this is going to end our relationship. There was no getting back together after this.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone approach me, and I turned around to find Carlos. It was obvious he ran over because he was trying to catch his breath. I was hoping he wasn't followed.

"What took so long?" I snapped.

"Sorry…I was…at the pool…James-"

"He didn't follow you, did he!"

Carlos shook his head. "No. He's still at the pool."

"Okay good. Is Kendall with him?" I asked.

"No. I think he's at Lucy's," Carlos replied.

"Figures."

"So why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you haven't opened your mouth and told everyone," I sad.

"Hey! I don't do that all the time!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You do it enough. Look, just be careful alright? I don't want anyone to know about this."

"I'm not going to say a word. I haven't even told James."

"And I haven't told Kendall," I said, quietly.

"When are you going to?" Carlos asked.

I let out a sigh and plopped down on a nearby bench. "I don't know," I said.

"You have to tell him soon," Carlos said, as he sat down next to me.

"I know, but I'm scared. I didn't think any of this would happen."

"Yeah, but Kendall will help you. And I know James will, too."

"I'm glad you're okay with this, though. It's not every day you find out your best guy friend is pregnant," I said.

"But it's awesome! There is going to be a baby in the apartment! Think of all the cool things we get to do with the little guy!" Carlos exclaimed, excitedly.

"Whoa calm down. We don't even know if it's staying."

"Wait what? You mean you don't want it?"

"I don't know. A baby is a big responsibility, and I don't think I'll have time to take care of it. There's the band to think about and med school. Plus, I don't even know if Kendall is on board for this," I said.

"Then tell him. I know it's your baby, but I really want a little niece or nephew. I want to be an uncle," Carlos said.

I sighed. "Carlos, I-"

"Hey!"

My head snapped up at the sound of James' voice, and I saw him walking over towards us. Kendall was with him, and they both looked upset. I immediately feared the worst, and I quickly stood up from the bench.

"Did you tell them!" I hissed to Carlos.

"No! I swear!" he said.

I let out a sigh and I turned back to my other two friends. James looked really mad, and Kendall looked both upset and worried. He's been acting like this for a while, and I didn't know why. I thought it was because I wasn't talking to him, but I was just too scared to open my mouth in front of him. I didn't want to let my secret slip out.

"Okay. We want to know why you and Carlos are acting weird," James said.

"A-acting weird? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Logie, just tell us what's going on. I'm worried," Kendall said, calmly.

"I'm pissed!" James exclaimed.

"Guys, we're fine," I said.

"Obviously you're not. Carlos won't even talk to me anymore, and you're ignoring Kendall like the plague!"

"James, we're okay. I promise," I said.

"Logie, just tell us the truth. What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"Why not?"

"Dude, just tell us!" James yelled, and I flinched when he stepped closer towards me.

"James, don't hurt the ba-don't hurt Logan!" Carlos cried, as he got between James and I.

"He's not going to hurt him," Kendall said. "Look, can you guys just explain what's going on?"

I shook my head, and I saw both hurt and anger flash through Kendall's eyes. He clenched his fists tightly, and I backed away from him. Our eyes met for a brief second, then he walked away. I let out a sigh as I watched him go, and Carlos placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Great. Now Kendall is upset because you guys weren't saying anything," James said.

"I can't tell him okay? I can't even tell you," I said.

"Does Carlos know?" James asked, and I nodded. "Then why can't I know? It's not fair." He added.

"Fine, I'll tell. But you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"What?" James asked.

"That's why I've been feeling so sick lately. Carlos went with me to the hospital the other day, and I found out that I'm having a baby."

"You're kidding right? Do I look that stupid to you?"

"James, he's telling the truth! Logan is having a baby," Carlos said.

"But how is that even possible? Are you even a guy!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm a guy! I can just have babies. It's weird I know, but I'm telling the truth," I said.

"Oh. Then why won't you tell Kendall? He's worried about you, Loges."

"Because he's the father."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You and Kendall slept together? When the hell did this happen?" James asked.

"Does it matter?" I replied.

"Yes! I knew there was something weird going on with you two! I just didn't think it was this weird."

"Can we stop talking about that? It's over and I'm with Camille now. What happened between Kendall and I didn't mean anything."

"It's still weird," James said.

"Just please don't say anything okay? I have to tell him and I don't want anyone else to find out," I said.

James nodded. "I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thanks, James."

"This is so awesome!" Carlos exclaimed. "We get to be uncles!"

"Hmm. That doesn't sound too bad. I can totally teach your kid how to look good. You lack those skills," James said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I think I'm going to talk to Kendall," I said.

"Tell him!" Carlos said.

"But-"

"Dude, you seriously need to tell him," James said.

"Okay. I'll do it. Um, James? Thanks for being so cool with this.

"Sure thing. Yeah, it might be weird, but you're my friend and I would never treat you differently because of this."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Now go tell Kendall he's gonna be a daddy," James said.

I nodded and I turned away from my friends, and headed towards the Palm Woods. I was glad that James knew about this, and that he was okay with it. I'm going to need my friends more than ever, and I'm happy that they're accepting of this.

I was terrified to tell Kendall, but I had to get this off my chest. He's probably going to be fine, and I'm overreacting. Kendall is my best friend, and he would never hate me. I just hope he accepts this like everyone else did.

**A/N: So James knows, and now it's Kendall's turn. How do you guys think he going to take the news? I hope you guys liked this and I will update soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy and I didn't have time. Anyway, this is the chapter where Kendall finds out and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Kendall's POV**

I walked into the apartment and slammed the door as hard as I could. I plopped down on the couch and crossed my arms. I didn't get why Logan didn't want to tell me what was going on. It was obvious that he told Carlos, and I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to know. We're all best friends, but Logan and I have always been closer. We do everything together, and we tell each other our deepest secrets. Why was now any different?

I thought for sure that we would be fine, but obviously things between us were still awkward. It's gotten to the point where Logan doesn't want to tell me anything, and I hate it. We're best friends and we can tell each other anything, but Logan doesn't want to open up to me. I want to know what he's hiding, but I don't know how to get him to tell me.

I snapped out of it when I heard the front door open, and my head turned in that direction. I thought it was Logan, but it was only Katie. I tried to hide the fact that I was upset, but Katie saw right through me and she sat down next to me.

"Okay, what's going on this time?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Liar. I can tell that you and Logan are hiding something, and I want to know what it is."

"I thought you were going to figure it out?"

"I was, but it's easier to just get it out of you," Katie replied.

"Katie, I swear I'm fine," I said.

"No, you're not. Why won't you just tell me what's going on? I can handle it."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed.

"Okay well the truth is that you're too young to know what's going on, and I'm not telling you," I said.

"I'm not too young. I'm almost twelve!"

"Katie, I'm not telling you. Look, just don't worry about me. I can handle this."

"Will you ever tell me?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I don't think this is something I should be sharing with you," I replied.

"Do the guys know?"

"I think Carlos does, but-"

"Then I'll just talk to him," Katie said.

"No. Just don't worry about it okay? Logan and I are fine," I said.

Katie sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to see you acting like this anymore. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Good. Because if I see you acting like this again I'll-"

The sound of the front door opening cut Katie off, and we both turned our attention to the door. Logan slowly walked into the apartment and he quietly closed the door behind him. I could sense that he was nervous, and I had no idea why. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me.

"Um, Katie? Could you give us a few minutes alone?" I asked.

Katie looked back and for the between Logan and I, then she let out a sigh and walked out of the apartment. It was silent between the two of us, and Logan didn't even make an attempt to come over to me. I was getting annoyed with how he was acting.

"I'm not going to bite," I said.

"Sorry," Logan muttered.

He slowly came over and he sat down beside me. He never met my eyes and he fiddled nervously with his fingers.

"Logan, what's going on? You're never this way around me."

"I'm just scared."

"Of what? I'm not going to hurt you. You're my best friend," I said.

"I know, and I don't want to ruin that," Logan said, quietly.

"Just tell me. I'm sure we can get through this."

"And if we can't? Then what?"

"We can okay? Just tell me what's going on," I said.

"I'm pregnant," Logan whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Logan, this isn't funny. Tell me what's going on," I said.

"This isn't a joke. I really am having a baby. I went to see a doctor the other day and I found out about this," Logan said.

"How is this even possible? Don't you need to have sex for this sort of thing to happen?"

"Yeah. I did have sex. With you."

"No. No, this isn't right. No! It's not mine! Logan, please tell me it's not mine," I said.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry."

I sighed. "This can't be happening. Are you sure you're um ya know?"

"I'm positive," Logan replied.

"I'm not ready to be a dad! What's going to happen now? The band won't last because of this, I won't get to play hockey, and my mom is going to kill me!"

"Well things are ruined for me, too! I didn't think this was going to happen!"

"Can't you just get rid of it or something?" I asked.

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Good. Then-"

"But I don't want to."

"What? Logan, you can't be serious."

"It's wrong to hurt it, Kendall."

"Well we can't keep it. I'm with Lucy," I said.

"And I'm with Camille, but we can figure something out. I don't want to hurt the baby just because I made a mistake," Logan said.

"You're right. I'm sorry for how I acted."

"It's okay. You're just scared."

"I'm terrified actually. I mean, we're having a baby," I said.

"I know, but we can figure this whole thing out. We still have time," Logan said.

"How much time?"

"Six months."

"That's not a lot of time," I said.

"I'm sorry this happened. I didn't mean for this sort of thing to happen to us," Logan said.

"Hey, it's okay. I was the idiot who didn't use protection."

Logan gasped and I gave him a confused look. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I think so," he replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay. Um I guess we should tell Lucy and Camille."

"Yeah. Tomorrow?" Logan asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Tomorrow works," I replied.

"I guess I'm getting dumped tomorrow."

"Hey, everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right," Logan said.

I pulled him closer to me and he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, but I knew things were going to be difficult. Logan and I were having a baby, and I was scared. I didn't know the first thing about being a parent, and having a baby right now isn't good. There's just no way that we can do this.

I have to tell Lucy tomorrow, and I don't know how to tell her. She doesn't know that I fooled around with Logan, and now she is going to find out. I love her so much and I don't want to lose her. I was scared of what was going to happen tomorrow, but I have to tell her. She deserves to know.

**A/N: Short chap, but at least Kendall knows. The next one I will post tomorrow or something, but I am working on a new Kogan, and it's got a lot of whump! Lol I also want to do a Kett, but anyway I will update later! Thanks so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hello. I want to apologize for not updating anything. My computer screen cracked, and I have to get a new one. I snuck onto my parents computer to type, but I promise I'm getting a new laptop soon. Again, I'm so sorry and I will try and update when I can. Did you guys miss me? Lol. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Logan's POV**

I felt relieved now that Kendall knows about the baby, but things still didn't feel right between us. It was obvious that Kendall was upset, and I felt bad because it was my fault. I didn't mean for this sort of thing to happen, but there was nothing we could really do about it. Kendall was leaning towards abortion, but that's not something I want to do.

Keeping the baby wasn't a very smart choice either, but I didn't know what else to do. Gustavo would surely kill me if he finds out, and Griffin will send us all home in a heartbeat. Now wasn't the time for me to have a baby, but I was going to do it anyway. I didn't know if Kendall would be okay with this, and I have to talk to him some more.

I still had to tell Camille, but I didn't know how to tell her. She will hate my guts once she finds out that I'm having Kendall's baby. It's not like I cheated on her; we were broken up when I fooled around with Kendall. All of this was a huge mistake, and I hope that Camille will understand.

I paced back and forth in my room as I thought of a way to come clean to Camille. I was terrified to do this, but she deserves to know the truth. I don't want to lose her over this, but I doubt we'll still be a couple once I tell her my secret.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bedroom door opened. Kendall walked into the room and he quietly shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to hate me."

"She won't okay? The worst she can do is slap you," Kendall said.

"Yeah. What are you going to tell Lucy?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

I let out a sigh. "I don't want to do this."

"I know. I don't want to either."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"For being some freak of nature. Thanks to me we're having a baby," I replied.

"Hey you're not a freak okay? You're just different."

"I guess, but I don't think I'm ready for this."

"I know, but we have time to figure this out," Kendall said.

I sighed. "Yeah. I guess I better go break the news to her now. Good luck with Lucy."

"Thanks."

I nodded and gave Kendall a small smile, then I walked out of the room and left the apartment. It was nice talking to Kendall again, but it was obvious that our relationship wasn't a hundred percent better. I was hoping that the baby would somehow bring us together.

I arrived at Camille's apartment a few minutes later, and I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I was scared of how she was going to react, but I have to get this off my chest. The door opened and Camille gave me a small smile.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to grab a smoothie," I said.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I don't feel very well," Camille said.

"What's wrong?"

"Come in and I'll tell you. I don't feel like standing at the moment."

I followed Camille into her apartment, and she plopped down on the couch. I sat down next to her, and I gave her a worried look. She didn't look good at all, and I didn't like it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just feel a little off, and I threw up three times today," Camille replied.

"Oh. It sounds like you could have the flu, or maybe food poisoning."

"I thought so too, but I've been feeling like this for a few days now."

I gulped. "A few days?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is," Camille said.

I had an idea of what could be wrong with her, but I didn't want to believe it. I realized yesterday that I didn't use protection when we were intimate, and I kicked myself for that. I'm supposed to the smart one, yet I do something completely stupid. I was hoping Camille wasn't pregnant.

"Anyway, I'm sorry we can't hang out. We can always- Logan, are you listening?" Camille asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry you were saying?" I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Um I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?" Camille asked.

"Um I'm pre-uh never mind. Look, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, but-"

I kissed Camille on the cheek, then I ran out of her apartment. There was no way that I can tell her everything now. I have new things to worry about. There is a chance that Camille could be pregnant, and I was freaking out. I was already having a baby, and now she could be too. Things were just getting worse.

I ran back to the crib, and James and Carlos immediately gave me a weird look. Kendall wasn't around and I figured he was talking to Lucy. I was thinking of telling Kendall about Camille, but he will surely kill me. I just keep screwing everything up.

"I take it things with Camille didn't go well," James said.

"She might be pregnant!" I blurted out.

"What!" My friends said in unison.

"I don't know okay! I may have forgotten to wear protection the night we did stuff and now she might be having my baby!"

"So we get two babies now?" Carlos asked, excitedly.

"No! She is not having a baby. She is probably sick with the flu or something and I'm freaking out for nothing," I said.

"Logan, why the hell would you not wear anything? Wrap it before you tap it, dude!" James exclaimed.

"It was the heat of the moment okay? Look, she might not be and everything will be fine," I said.

"Did you tell her that you didn't wear anything, and that you have your own bun in the oven?" James asked.

"Not exactly. I sort of ran away," I said.

"Well you need to tell her soon," James said.

"I know. I'm working on it. Did Kendall already leave?" I asked.

"Yep," Carlos said. "He seems upset."

I groaned. "This is all my fault. Now Kendall is going to lose Lucy because of me."

"Maybe she will be nice about it," Carlos said, and I shot him a look.

"I highly doubt that. Kendall is going to hate me even more," I said.

"No he won't. Look, just tell Camille what's going on, and then get with Kendall. It makes sense," James said.

"He doesn't want me."

"You don't know that. Just wait till he gets back and talk to him okay?"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll be in my room if you two need me."

I went to my bedroom and closed the door, then I plopped down on my bed. I felt like such an idiot for screwing everything up. I screwed up my relationship with Kendall, and my future wasn't looking very good either. Camille was going to hate me once she finds out everything, and I know Lucy won't talk to me ever again. All of this was so wrong, and I didn't know what to do.

I have to tell Camille the truth, and I have to do it soon. She will hate me and most likely slap me across the face, but I deserve it. Hopefully, there is a chance for Kendall and I, but I doubt it. He doesn't seem interested, but I don't know that for sure. I guess I will have to wait and see.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hello. I want to apologize for not updating anything. My computer is still broken and I have yet to get a new one. I also started school and work, and I haven't had any time to do much of anything. I'm so sorry and I'm going to try to get a new laptop soon. I don't know when I will be updating again, but I hope it's soon. Oh! I have been a little behind on BTR episodes, but I caught up and I'm sad that Kendall picked Jo. I know Lucy isn't in the picture anymore, but in this fic she is okay. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Kendall's POV**

I wandered around the Palm Woods looking for Lucy, and I found her sitting by the pool with a magazine in hand. I didn't want to approach her and interrupt her relaxation time, but I had to tell her about Logan. I didn't want to do it because I knew it would upset her, but putting it off even longer will make her even more upset. She needs to know.

I mustered up some courage, and I made my way over to her. She looked up from her magazine and a smile appeared over her face. She seemed so happy, and now I was going to crush her.

"Hey, Kendall," she greeted.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked, as I took a seat next to her.

"Just relaxing. I was going to practice a new song. Do you want to join me?"

"That would be great, but I have something to tell you."

"Oh. What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Um…well…I guess…" I let out a sigh. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

A smile appeared over Lucy's face. "It's a date."

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be waiting."

I smiled, then I stood up from the spot I was in and ran into the lobby. I felt so stupid for not telling her the truth. Now I just made it worse. I have to tell her on our date, but I don't want to. I want us to have a nice, romantic time before she finds out what I did. I can at least give her one last date.

I went back up to the crib and I slammed the door behind me, making my friends jump. I muttered a "sorry", and I made my way to the room I share with Logan. I didn't even bother knocking, and I startled Logan when I walked in.

He jumped off the bed and he walked over to me. "How'd it go?"

"I didn't tell her," I admitted.

"What! Why?"

"Because I couldn't. Did you tell Camille?"

Logan let out a sigh. "No. I tried, but she was feeling sick and-"

"So you didn't tell her because she was sick? That's a lame excuse," I said.

"I know, but I sort of freaked out. I think she might be pregnant."

"You're kidding? Please tell me this is a joke."

"I don't know for sure okay? I'm trying to figure this out," Logan said.

"How did this even happen!" I exclaimed.

"I think you know how it happened, Kendall."

"Yes I know how it happened, but why were you stupid enough to not wear anything?"

"It was an accident okay! Look, I'm going to ask her about it and hopefully she isn't pregnant."

"Can this get any worse?" I groaned.

"Kendall, don't worry about it. I'm going to tell Camille and you can tell Lucy and-"

"That's just it. I don't want to tell her. I love her, Logan, and now I will never get to be with her because of that stupid night I shared with you."

"Then don't tell her. I don't know what I'm going to do about this baby, but I know I don't need you to help me. Just be with Lucy, and forget about what you and I did."

"Logan, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. I get that you want to be with her. I'd rather be with Camille anyway."

"Logan-"

Logan just shook his head, and he walked away from me. I let out a sigh once the door slammed shut. I didn't mean to make him upset; that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I should've worded everything differently, but again I screwed up. Now I'm not even sure if I have a best friend anymore.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Seven o'clock rolled around, and I headed over to pick Lucy up. I had no idea what we were doing tonight, and I was hoping I could just forget about what happened today. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him. I have a feeling I might have to decide between him and Lucy.

I snapped out of it when I reached Lucy's door, and I took a deep breath before I knocked. She answered a few minutes later, and I smiled when I saw her. She looked beautiful, and for a moment all I could think about was her.

"Hello? Earth to Kendall."

"Huh?"

"You zoned out. Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look great," I said.

"Thanks. So what's the plan?"

"Um I figured we could have a romantic dinner and then just see how it goes from there."

"You didn't plan this out, did you?" Lucy asked.

"Nope," I admitted.

"It's okay. I know I'll have a good time."

"Me, too."

I took her hand in mine, and together we left the Palm Woods to start our date. We arrived at the restaurant and we were seated immediately. I had no idea how this date was going to go, but I prayed that everything would be fine. I want her to have fun tonight, and Logan and the baby are never going to be brought up. She doesn't need to know right now.

We spent a while talking about random things or music, and I was having a lot of fun with her. There's just something about Lucy that I love, and I want to be with her for a long time. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I hope she does.

"So how are the guys? I haven't seen much of them lately," Lucy said.

"Oh um they're okay I guess. Logan has been feeling a little off ," I said.

"Really? Camille has been, too. I bet they gave each other the same thing. They are always together."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"You're barely eating your food. Kendall, what's wrong? You never act like this."

"It's just that...never mind."

"Kendall, tell me. You can tell me anything," Lucy said.

Can I really tell her anything? I want to tell her what's going on, but I don't think I can. I promised I would never hurt her, but I did and I don't know how to tell her. I know Lucy deserves to know, but I don't want her to find out what I did.

"I'm fine okay? I was just having a hard day," I said.

"Oh. Well you can talk to me if you ever need to," Lucy said.

I nodded and I turned back to food. I wasn't feeling that hungry anymore and I really just wanted to go home. Of course if I did go back to the crib Logan would be there, and I'm not sure he wants to be around me at the moment. I feel like such a jerk for what I did, and I don't know how to win Logan back.

The rest of the night went by pretty well, but I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. He's my best friend, and I don't want our friendship to end because of what happened. The same thing goes for Lucy. I don't want to lose her because of what happened, and I'm going to make sure I can fix things with her.

"I had fun," Lucy said, as we approached her apartment.

"So did I. We should do it again sometime," I said.

"I would like that. Thank you."

Lucy gave me a kiss on the cheek, then she turned away and entered her apartment. I waited a few seconds by her door, then I headed towards my own apartment. I did have a lot of fun with her and I would love to do it again, but I don't know if she would want another date with me once she finds out what I did.

I entered 2J and I found James and Carlos watching TV. I didn't see Logan anywhere, and I figured he was out with Camille. I didn't want him with her; I wanted him to be here so we could talk this out. I wanted to fix things between us.

I went straight to my bedroom, and I didn't see Logan anywhere. The bathroom light was on, and I figured he was in there. Sure enough, Logan was hunched over the toilet and I let out a sad sigh. I hated seeing him so sick.

I placed my hand on his back. "You okay, buddy?"

Logan shook his head, and he pulled away from the toilet. "I feel awful," he said, quietly.

"I know, I know. It will get better okay?"

"I hope so."

I helped Logan up off the floor, and I led him back to our room. He sat down on his bed and I sat down on mine. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I caught him glancing at me every now and then.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I get why you're upset though," Logan said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. You really like Lucy and now that you actually have her, I ruined it for you."

"Logan, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who did this. I was the one who kissed you and started all of this," I said.

"I think we both screwed up. I'll just tell Camille the truth and-"

"Wait. I don't want things to end with you and her because of me. I know how much you love her."

"Kendall, it's fine. I don't want to lie to her anymore," Logan said.

I nodded. "We can both tell them tomorrow. Deal?"

"Yeah."

Logan turned away from me and he climbed into his bed. I was scared to let Lucy know about Logan and the baby, but I can't keep this from. Logan and I have to let the girls know what's going on. Tomorrow for sure we will tell them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's POV**

The following day I was a nervous wreck. I had to come clean to Camille, and I was beyond scared. I figured Kendall wasn't afraid; he's not afraid of anything. I wish Kendall would take all the blame, but I was part of this mess too. I didn't know how things were going to turn out, but I knew Kendall had a plan. He's good at getting out of sticky situations, and I know he can get us out of this.

Breakfast was awkward for all of us, well almost anyway. Carlos was acting like everything was fine, but it was obvious that James was still bothered by the current situation. Katie knew something was up, but she didn't say anything. Mrs. Knight didn't know either, and I was thankful for that. The last thing I need is for her to find out about Kendall and I.

One we were done eating, Kendall immediately dragged me off to our shared room. His odd behavior didn't go unnoticed, and I silently cursed to myself. If Kendall kept this up his mother and sister would find out sooner than I'd like.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, as soon as Kendall shut the bedroom door.

"Nothing. We just need to talk," Kendall said.

"About?"

"We need a plan."

"You don't have one!" I exclaimed.

"I haven't had time to come up with one," Kendall explained.

"Kendall!"

"Logie, relax. Everything is going to be fine. The girls will understand."

"No they wont! Camille will definitely slap me and...and-"

"Logan, I get it. Look, I'll handle Lucy and you can talk to Camille," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah because that worked last time! We should both tell them," I said.

Kendall nodded. "I guess we should do it now then."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Come on, Logie. Let's get this over with."

Kendall and I left the apartment, and luckily we weren't stopped by our friends. I still wasn't ready to face Camille, but this had to be done. I cant keep this from her forever.

I didn't understand how Kendall could be so calm about this whole thing. I knew he really cared for Lucy, and I thought for sure that he would be terrified to tell her. I still felt bad for ruining his chances with her. They finally went on a date, and now they are breaking up. I feel like the worst friend in the world for doing this to Kendall.

"I'm sorry," I muttered in the elevator.

"Logan, I'm not mad at you. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be with Lucy after all," Kendall said.

"Then who are you supposed to be with?"

Kendall shrugged. "Jo I guess."

I tried to ignore the ache in my chest. I didn't get why I was so surprised by his words. Of course he still loves Jo; she meant everything to him. I thought the feelings I had for Kendall would go away, but they were still there. Kendall should only be my best friend, but yet I want him to be more than that.

"Do you think she will come back?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Kendall said.

The elevator stopped and the metal doors slid open. Kendall and I climbed out and headed down the hallway. I knew exactly what floor we were on, and I didn't get why we had to tell Camille first. I hadn't figured out what I was going to tell her, and I needed more time. But I was out of it.

"Kendall, I can't do this," I said.

"Don't worry okay? I'm here with you," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh and Kendall knocked on Camille's door. My stomach was doing flips, and I was praying that she wouldn't answer. The door opened a few minutes later, and Camille appeared.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Camille asked.

"Uh we would just like to talk to you for a minute," Kendall said.

"Oh okay. Come in."

Kendall and I followed Camille into her apartment, and we sat down on the couch. I did my best to relax, but it was no use. I was terrified to tell her and I wanted Kendall to do all the talking, but that wasn't fair to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Camille asked.

"Before we say anything you have to promise not to get upset. Just hear us out," Kendall said.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Kendall looked over at me. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"I'll do it. Can you give us a few minutes?" I asked.

Kendall hesitated for a minute, then he nodded his head and left the apartment. I didn't know why I decided to do this on my own, but it seemed better if Camille heard it from just me. I have to tell Camille the truth, and Kendall can't hear all of it.

"Logan, what's going on?" Camille asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't think we should be together anymore," I said.

"What! Why? Was it something I did?"

"No. You're great."

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" Camille asked.

"Because I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry," I said.

"Who is she?"

"Kendall."

"Huh? Wait are you saying that-"

"I'm so sorry. I meant to tell you before, but I was scared. I knew you would hate me if you found out about Kendall and the baby," I said.

"Baby? Logan, what the hell are you talking about?" Camille asked.

"I'm having a baby. Kendall and I fooled around and-"

"Logan, that is not funny."

"I'm telling the truth! I didn't plan for this sort of thing to happen," I said.

"So you cheated on me with your best friend, and you're having his baby? That doesn't make sense! Logan, just tell me the truth," Camille said.

"I am. Look, I know it sounds weird but it's true. Kendall and the guys already know, and I wanted you to be the next to find out. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally tell you, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of you hating me and wanting nothing to do with me," I said.

"I wish I could say that you had nothing to be afraid of, but I can't. You hurt me, Logan. Just go be with Kendall and leave me alone," Camille said.

"Camille, wait. Can we please talk?"

Camille shook her head, and I let out a sad sigh. I knew that something like this was going to happen, and I wish she would've taken it better than she did. Even though I love Kendall it still hurt to let Camille go. She was my first girlfriend, and I never thought that I would hurt her this badly. I wish she would forgive me, but that was never going to happen.

I walked out of her apartment, and I cringed when the door slammed shut. The sound of quiet sobbing filled my ears, and I tried to keep my own tears from falling. I never meant to hurt her.

"How'd it go?"

I looked up at Kendall and I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to him right now; I just wanted to be left alone. I walked away from him and I headed back to the elevators.

"Logan, wait. Why wont you talk to me?" Kendall asked.

"Because I don't want to. Thanks to you Camille wants nothing to do with me," I said.

"I'm not the one to blame here. You did this, too."

"You're the one that kissed me! This is all your fault!"

"You didn't have to kiss me back. It's not like it meant anything," Kendall said.

"I don't care. Go tell Lucy by yourself. You don't need me," I said.

"Logie-"

I shook my head and I climbed into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed I let my tears fall. I should have told Kendall how I feel,but it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way about me. I guess I don't need him after all. I can take care of this baby without him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kendall's POV**

I tried to forget about what just happened between Logan and I, but I just couldn't do it. I felt like an idiot for upsetting him and saying all those hurtful things. I never meant what I said, and I don't know why I even said it. I love Logan, but I can't just let Lucy go. I want to be with her, but at the same time I want to try things out with Logan. But it's just a waste of time. He doesn't have any feelings for me.

It's obvious that he loves Camille, and I'm the reason why they are over. I do deserve to lose Lucy over this, but I cant let her go. She is finally mine and I've worked too hard for this. I don't want to tell her about Logan and the baby. It will just ruin everything and I dont want that to happen.

I reached Lucy's apartment, and I hesitated before knocking. This was my chance to tell her everything, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it. She's been hurt before, and I promised that I would never do something like that to her. But I'm no better than the other guy she dated. She deserves so much better.

I let out a sigh and I headed back to my apartment. I doubt Logan's even there; he's probably at the park and I don't have to worry about bumping into him right now. Talking to him would be the best thing to do, but he needs some time to cool off.

I walked into apartment 2J, and I didn't see anyone around. All I wanted to do right now was sit back and relax. A lot is going on right now and I need some time to think about everything. I plopped down on the couch and I let my eyes shut.

"Where have you been?"

My eyes shot open at the sound of my sister's voice, and I found her standing in front of me with her arms crossed. I knew she wanted an explanation, but I wasn't ready to let her know about what was going on.

"I was with Logan," I said.

"So then why is he upset? I passed by him in the lobby and he was crying," Katie said.

"He was? I didn't mean to upset him."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He's upset because Camille broke up with him," I said.

"You just said that you upset him. Why wont you tell me what's going on?" Katie asked.

"Because it's too complicated and you wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure I will. Now talk."

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but you can't let mom know about this."

"Deal."

"I sort of got Logan pregnant, and now he isn't talking to me because it ruined his relationship with Camille," I said.

"Wait back up. You got him pregnant? You do know that's not possible, right?" Katie asked.

"Well I thought so too until he told me. I didn't think this sort of thing could happen. We only fooled around a few times."

"Spare me the details. What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know. It's way too soon for a baby, but I think Logan wants to keep it," I said.

"Okay, but what about your relationship with Logan? Do you want to be with him?" Katie asked.

"Katie, I love Lucy and-"

"But you love Logan, too. Don't try to deny it. I had a feeling you two would be more than just friends some day."

"How?" I asked.

"It's obvious that you guys like each other. To be honest I'm not all that surprised by this," Katie said.

"Okay, Okay. So I might have some feelings for Logan, but he loves Camille and I should be with Lucy."

"So you're just going to forget about Logan and your unborn child because you finally get to go on a date with some girl? You sound selfish, and my big brother never used to be like this."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Logan doesn't love me and I know Lucy at least does," I said.

"But Logan was here first, and he needs you more than she does," Katie said.

I let out a sigh and I turned away from my sister. I heard the apartment door open, and I knew she was gone. Katie was right, but I didn't know how to tell Logan about my feelings for him. I need to make things right between us first, and just take things from there.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. It was kind of short and I do apologize, but I hope it was good anyway. I'm so glad to be back! I will try and update when i can. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys im so sorry about not updating. Life has been really crazy, but i finally found a way to post all of my chapters. i will try and get the next chapter up soon and i hope this one is okay. bye for now.

Logan's POV

It's been a few weeks since I told Camille my secret. Everyday I tried coming up with a new way to get her to talk to me, but she never did. She hated my guts and I couldn't accept that. Camille and I have remained friends when worse things have happened, and I knew she would come around this time.

Kendall had tried talking to me, but he wasn't the person I desperately wanted to talk to. I was curious about what he had to say, but I was still upset with him. Not only was I upset with him because he ruined my relationship with Camille, but because he didn't love me back. It wasn't fair that he chose Lucy over me. Why couldn't he give me a chance?

No one really noticed the tension between Kendall and I, but sometimes it seemed like my friends were catching on. James would always send confused or suspicious looks my way when I would act differently around Kendall, but he never confronted me about it. I'm glad he never did. I could handle the situation myself.

Gustavo had given us the day off, and I decided to use my free time looking for Camille. I didn't know where James and Carlos went, but it was obvious where Kendall was. He was glued to Lucy's side, and I didn't know why that surprised me so much.

I spent most of the morning looking for Camille, but not having any luck. A part of me just wanted to give up and let her hate me forever, but the other half wanted to make things right between us.

I let out a sigh and plopped down on one of the benches Palm Woods park had to offer. I had walked around this park a few times, and I didn't see any sign of Camille. Maybe I should just give up.

"Logan?"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called, and I jumped to my feet when I saw Camille standing in front of me.

"Camille! I've been looking all over for you and-"

"I know. Um can we talk for a minute?" She asked.

I nodded and we both sat down on the bench.

"I'm sorry!" We said simultaneously.

"Camille, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared. I didn't want you to hate me," I said.

"Logan, I don't hate you. I overreacted instead of letting you explain. I'm the one who should be apologizing," Camille said.

"I feel so stupid for screwing up. None of this was supposed to happen."

"You can't help who fall in love with. I just don't get why I didn't see it before. You and Kendall are so close."

"I do love you, Camille. Just not the way I used to," I said.

"I know and it's okay. I want you to be happy," Camille said.

"So does this mean we can still be friends?"

Camille smiled. "Of course we can," she said.

"That's good to hear. I was worried that you would want nothing to do with me," I said.

"Logan, that would never happen. I'm here for you and the baby," Camille said.

"At least you're supportive."

"Yeah, of course. Isn't Kendall?"

"Well for starters he's in love with Lucy. I want to tell him how I feel, but I just can't. I don't think he wants the baby," I said.

"I bet he's just scared. Give him some time to come around," Camille said.

"I'm not waiting forever. He needs to decide what he wants."

"Don't worry okay? He'll come around."

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. I wanted to believe Camille, but I couldn't find myself to do it. Telling Kendall how I feel about him might bring him around, but it can also make him run for the hills. I didn't know what to do, but I can't keep this inside forever.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

After spending most of my afternoon with Camille, I decided to go back to the crib for a nap. I'm not one for naps in the middle of the day, but I've never felt this tired before. I might as well get used to it. i will be feeling like this for the next seven months.

I walked through the door of 2J and I found Kendall sitting on the couch. I was surprised to see him home so early. I thought for sure he would be spending all of his day off with Lucy. I didn't want to deal with him at the moment, and I headed towards the hall. I entered the bedroom and jumped when Kendall walked in.

"Can you stop ignoring me for one minute?" Kendall asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can talk to you. I've been trying for weeks."

"Okay then talk. I'm all ears."

"Logan, just stop acting like a kid and let me talk," Kendall said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Look I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Camille, but you can't blame me for that."

"Really? Because you"re the perfect person to blame. All of this is your fault."

"All you had to do was tell Camille a lot sooner and she would probably still be with you right now. You're the one who screwed up," Kendall said.

"Well you're the one who used me for your sick needs. I may have screwed up, but you are screwed up. You're in love with Lucy, but yet you crawled to me whenever you needed something. So since you would rather be with her then leave me and the baby alone," I said.

"Is that what you think? Logan, I want to be there for the baby. I'm not going to run off with her and leave you alone."

"You're not? But you love Lucy and-"

"But I can still help you with the baby. I want to be around," Kendall said.

"And what about Lucy? She won't be so happy," I said.

"I'll talk to her okay? Everything will be fine."

I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I hope so," I said.

"Logan, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave you. You're my best friend," Kendall said.

"Um this is a dumb question, but I just need to ask. Is there a small chance that we'll ever be more than friends?" I asked.

"You mean for the sake of the baby?" Kendall asked.

"Uh sure."

"I've never thought about it, but you know how I feel about Lucy and-"

"I get it. I was just curious," I said.

Kendall nodded. "So are we cool now? I hate fighting with you," he said.

"Yeah we're okay."

"Great! Well I'm gonna go down to the pool. See ya."

I gave Kendall a little wave and he left the bedroom. I let out a groan and fell back on my bed. I was glad Kendall did want to be around for the baby, but I was still upset about him wanting Lucy instead of me. After hearing his response to the idea of us ever becoming more, I decided not to tell him how i really feel. Things were getting better now, and I didn't want to ruin


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. um there is a time skip in this one so I hope that's okay. Anyway on with the story.

Kendall's POV

A few weeks went by and Logan was already twenty weeks pregnant. Only a few people knew about his secret, and it wouldn't take long for others to learn about it. If my mom found out then there wouldn't be a problem, but Lucy finding out would be a totally different story.

I still had to tell Lucy the truth about everything, and how I managed to keep it from her this long I will never know. Lucy isn't an idiot and she is going to start questioning Logan's growing belly. I need to tell her soon, but I don't know how.

Logan had a doctor's appointment today, and I had to admit I was a little nervous. I've never gone to something like this before. I didn't like going to hospitals, but I promised Logan that I would be there with him every step of the way.

"Logie, hurry up. Your appointment is in fifteen minutes," I called.

The only response I got was a groan, and I rolled my eyes. He had been spending all morning looking for something to wear, and now we were going to be late. I wouldn't mind if we didn't go, but I know this is important to Logan.

I stood up from the couch and headed towards the room I share with Logan. I found him sitting on his bed with clothes all around him. I let out a sigh and shut the door.

"You okay?" I asked, and Logan looked up at me.

"Nothing fits," he replied.

"Logie, that's normal. I'm sure we can find you something."

"I doubt it. Nothing in my closet fits anymore. I'm fat."

"Logan, you are not fat. You look great to me," I said.

"Really?" Logan asked, and I nodded my head.

"Now as for the clothes," I said, as I picked up one of his t-shirts and examined it. "You can wear mine."

"But you're so tall and skinny. I don't know if they will fit."

"Trust me. They'll fit."

I tossed Logan some of my clothes, then I went into the kitchen to get us some breakfast. My mom and Katie emerged from their room, and I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. Carlos and James appeared just as Logan entered the room.

"Sweetie, why are you wearing Kendall's clothes?" My mom asked and Logan froze.

"Because he"s preg-"

Katie quickly smacked Carlos in the arm and he hissed in pain. My mom gave us all a suspicious look and I gulped. This was not how I wanted her to find out.

"Um because...because..." Logan started.

"Because all of his are dirty! I let him borrow mine until his get washed," I said.

"Okay." My mom shrugged and turned back to cooking.

Logan and I turned to Carlos, and he gave us an apologetic smile. I could tell it was getting harder for everyone to keep this a secret, but it wouldn't be for much longer. Soon we wouldn't have to hide it anymore, and I couldn't wait for that day to come.

As soon as breakfast was done, Logan and I headed for his doctor's appointment. I told my mom that we were just hanging out for a few hours, and that we would be back later. She seemed to have bought it.

"Okay so what is Doc Hollywood going to do?" I asked, once we were in the car.

"Kendall, he's not my doctor. He doesn't specialize in this kind of thing," Logan said.

" where are we going?"

"To see Dr. Clark. He goes way back with Dr. Hollywood."

"And you're sure you can trust him? I mean he's friends with a doctor who is a little crazy," I said.

"Kendall, relax. I bet they're nothing alike," Logan said.

We walked into the clinic and I felt myself relax. The place was not at all like I was expecting. It seemed cozy and inviting...well almost. Logan and I were the only guys here, and every woman made sure to stare at us. I did notice a few husbands or boyfriends, but it still didn't make me feel better.

"Will you relax?" Logan hissed.

"Did you look around the room? We don't belong!" I whispered.

"I know, but just shut up. We won't be here long."

I nodded and prayed that he was right. Sure enough Logan was called to the back, and we followed the nurse to the room. She mentioned something about the doctor seeing us in a few minutes, then she left the room. Logan sat on the small bed in the room, and I occupied the chair next to it.

After a while I felt myself growing impatient. It felt like we've been here for hours, but it was only a few minutes. Logan seemed a little bored too, but he did a much better job at not showing it.

"Okay, this is taking way too long," I said.

"It's only been a few minutes. I bet he's just really busy," Logan said.

"I guess. I still don't know if I can trust him."

"Kendall, I bet he's fine. Doc Hollywood said so."

"And You're going to trust him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied. "And you should, too."

"I'll try."

Logan seemed happy with that answer and he turned back to reading some pamphlet. After another few minutes or so the doctor finally came in. I was expecting an older doctor with grey hair, but he wasn't that way at all. He had brown hair like Dr. Hollywood, and he seemed to be the same age, too. They were a little similar, and I was hoping they were different as far as being a doctor goes.

"Sorry about the wait, boys. It does get a little crazy around here," said.

"It's fine. We understand," Logan said.

"You must be Logan. I've heard a lot about you and your interesting condition."

"How much have you heard?" I asked, and the doctor turned to me.

"I bet you're Kendall. I was told you might be here," Dr. Clark said.

"Well it's my baby and Logan is my best friend."

I didn't miss the hurt look that appeared on Logan's face, and I tried to pretend I never saw it. I will just ask him about it later.

"Kendall, there is no need to get defensive. I'm a friend. Now I would like to move along with this," Dr. Clark said, and I nodded.

He mostly talked to Logan about how he was feeling and if everything was okay. Logan just complained about a sore back, but everything else was fine. I wasn't sure if I liked this doctor or not, but he was being good to Logan. He didn't judge him, and I liked that.

The last thing to be done was an ultrasound, and that excited me. I wasn't sure if Logan has seen  
the baby, but this was definitely my first time. Logan laid back and lifted up his shirt, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his belly. Dr. Clark covered Logan's stomach with some weird goo, then he moved a tiny remote around to look for the baby.

"Is that it?" I asked, once I saw something on the screen.

"Yep, that's your baby. Everything looks good," Dr. Clark said.

"Can you tell the gender?" Logan asked.

"Not from this angle. Sorry, guys."

Logan seemed a little disappointed, but I was glad we couldn't tell what the gender was. It would be a surprise, and I thought that would be a lot cooler. We left after Logan cleaned up, and we got a few prints of the baby.

"That went well," I said, on our way home.

"Yeah. Too bad we couldn't find out," Logan said.

"Hey, it's okay. We can still shop."

"You want to go baby shopping? What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just excited. Lets go tomorrow," I said.

Logan smiled and nodded, then he turned towards the window. I wanted to ask him about earlier, but he seemed so happy and I didn't want to ruin his mood. We arrived at the Palm Woods a few minutes later, and as soon as we entered the lobby, I spotted Lucy. She didn't seem very happy.

"Um I'm going to show the pictures to Camille," Logan said, and he headed towards the elevators.  
As soon as he walked away, Lucy came over to me. I smiled at her, but I didn't get one in return. I was praying that she didn't know about Logan and I.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Uh with Logan. We needed some guy time," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was waiting all morning for you by the pool."

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind and I forgot about today."

"It's okay. You need to hang out with the guys, too. We can just hang out tomorrow," Lucy said.

"Um I guess that works," I said.

Lucy gave me a suspicious look. "Are you okay? You seem a little weird. Logan does, too now that I think about it," she said.

"He's fine! Why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering. No need to get so defensive."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek, then I ran for the elevators. That was way too close. There is no way that I can keep this from her anymore. She is starting to notice things, and I have no choice but to tell her. I need to let her know what's going on before she finds out for herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan's POV**

I headed towards Camille's apartment, and I was a little excited about showing her the pictures of the baby. I wanted to tell her how my appointment went, but then I didn't. I only left Kendall's side because I knew that he was going to talk to Lucy. I wish he would've blown her off for me, but tomorrow was our time together and that was better than nothing.

I was surprised that Kendall was excited about the baby. I never thought that he was actually on board with this, but today proved that he was. I still was worried about Lucy, but Kendall promised that he would take care of it. I had a feeling he was doing that now.

I reached Camille's apartment and I knocked on the door. Camille appeared a few minutes later, and she immediatley noticed the yellow envelope in my hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Just some pictures of the baby. I thought you would like to see them," I said.

"Of course!"

Camille quickly pulled me into her apartment, and we sat down on the couch. I pulled out the photos, and Camille squeled in joy.

"Aw how cute! Are you having a boy or girl?" Camille asked.

"Don't know yet. The baby was laying in a weird angle," I replied.

"I hope it'sa girl. We need more girls in the group."

"Yeah, but I think Kendall wants a boy."

"Wait, is he actually talking to you about the baby?" Camille asked.

"Yep. He's taking me baby shopping tomorrow," I said.

"I told you he would come around."

"Yeah you were right, but Lucy still doesn't know."

"Um speaking about that. She's been asking about you and Kendall," Camille said.

"What did she say"? I asked.

"She just wants to know why you guys are acting weird."

"Camille, you can't say anything to her. Kendall is going to take care of it."

"Well he better do it soon. She's getting mad and I feel bad because I know what's going on," Camille said.

"Kendall is downstairs with her right now, and I think he's going to tell her," I said.

"Okay good. I hope she takes it well."

"Me, too."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***

The following day was hard for me to contain my excitment. I was excited about looking for baby stuff, but I was looking forward to spending all day with Kendall. We never hang out anymore because he is always with Lucy, but today was different. We need some guy time.

I never got the chance to ask him if he told Lucy anything, but I was going to today. He seemed a little off yesterday when I got back from Camille's, and I assumed something happened. I hope she took it well.

"Ready to go?" I asked, as I sat down next to Kendall on the couch.

"For what?" Came his answer.

"I thought we were going baby shopping."

"Logan, I have plans with Lucy. I forgot about our date yesterday so I'm making it up to her."

"Oh," I said.

"I'm so sorry. Can we do this another time? I mean we have four months left," Kendall said.

"I'll just take James and Carlos."

"Are you sure? I mean I want to go, too."

"But you're going with Lucy. We have four months left, Kendall. Plenty of time," I said.

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He let out a sigh and left the apartment. I felt tears in my eyes, and I fought to let them fall. I was not going to cry over this.

I thought Kendall was starting to change, but I was wrong. All he wanted was Lucy; it was never me. I'm sick of Lucy not knowing about this whole mess. She deserves to know the truth, and at least this way Kendall will lose her. He doesn't deserve her or me.

I stood up from the couch and left the apartment, slamming the door hard behind me. I reached Camille's apartment and I knocked on the door. She opened the door and I quickly went inside.

"Logan, I have an audition and-"

"He blew me off."

"What?" Camille asked.

"Kendall. He's going on a date with Lucy," I said.

"But you two were supposed to go look for baby stuff."

"Not anymore. I'm so sick of him doing this to me. All he cares about is her!"

"Logan, calm down. Don't get the baby stressed out," Camille said.

I sighed. "I know, I know. I just want Lucy to find out already."

"Do you think he will pick you if she finds out?"

"I don't know. But I feel like telling her the truth," I said.

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, she needs to know."

"Well good luck. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. I'll tell her once they get back," I said.

Camille sighed and nodded her head. I knew Lucy wasn't going to like what I had to say, but I didn't care. It was obvious that Kendall was never going to love me like he does her, and once Lucy finds out what he did, she won't want him. This wasn't like me, but I'm sick of being used. It's time the truth came out.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good. I will post the next one soon. Bye for now.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm glad everyone liked the last two chapters. I do plan on finishing this  
story soon, so there is only a few chapters left. Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Kendall's POV

I felt bad for deciding to spend the day with Lucy instead of Logan, but I will make it up to him. I did want to look at baby stuff, but we have plenty of time for that. Besides, I want to tell my mom that she is going to be a grandma before we start buying things for the baby.

I had no idea when I was going to tell everyone about this, but I was working on it. Hiding it any longer will just cause bigger problems, and that was something I didn't want happening. I thought for sure that Logan would've said something, but I figured he thought it'd be best if I told everyone.

I went down to the pool, and I spotted Lucy sitting in one of the lounge chairs. She had a notebook and pen in her hand, and I assumed she was writing songs. I walked over to her, and she looked up and smiled.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," I said, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I hope the guys were okay with me stealing you for a while."

"Oh um they're fine."

"And Logan's okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

"That's good. I thought he was mad at me or something."

"Nah, he's okay."

"Okay. So what would you like to do today? I mean, I don't think you want to sit here and write songs all day," Lucy said.

"I don't mind doing that," I said.

"Oh come on. You have to get bored with the Palm Woods eventually."

"Fine, fine. Lets go see a movie."

"Deal. Let me just put this stuff back into my apartment," Lucy said.

I nodded and followed Lucy to her apartment. I wouldn't have minded if we just hung out here, but I did need to get out of the Palm Woods. Logan wasn't very happy with me, and right now I didn't need to be in the same place as him. He needs time to cool off.

After Lucy put her stuff away, we headed to the movie theater. All I could think about was Logan and how I upset him. I do love spending time with him, but he needs to understand that I want to spend time with Lucy, too. I'll just make it up to him tomorrow.

The movie managed to distract me from all of my thoughts, but I knew that once the movie ended, Logan would be on my mind again. I thought I was only thinking about him because I upset him earlier, but I knew that wasn't it. He was on my mind all the time, and it was because of those feelings I had for him.

I was so torn between my best friend and the girl sitting next to me. I've always had feelings for Logan, but they went away as soon as he went out with Camille. I wanted to tell him how I feel, but I knew he still loved Camille. Telling Logan the truth was never going to happen, and I just need to get over him.

"You okay?" Lucy whispered, and I snapped out of it.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I replied.

Lucy nodded and turned her attention back to the movie. Finally the movie ended, and I couldn't wait to get out of the crowded theater. I just wanted to go home and see if Logan was feeling better. I hated it when he was mad at me for a long period of time.

After getting a smoothie, we headed back to the Palm Woods. The lobby was full of people as always, but I didn't see any sign of Logan. I figured he was hiding in the apartment.

"That was fun," Lucy said, and I nodded.

"We should do it again sometime. Or you can come over and we can watch a move there," I said.

"And you're sure the guys would be okay with that?"

"No. I'm sure they would want to join our movie date, but I will figure out a way to get rid of them."

"I can't wait. We can finally be all alone."

I shuddered at Lucy's words, and tried to contain myself. Lucy pressed her lips to mine, and I wrapped my arms around her. I no longer wanted to go back to my own apartment; I wanted to go to hers.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I suggested.

Lucy smiled. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

We quickly headed towards the elevators, and I repeatedly hit the button. I was starting to get impatient, but before I could hit the button again, the doors opened. I froze when I saw Logan in the car with his arms crossed.

"H-hey, buddy. What are you-"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Well can it wait because-"

"I mean't her."

I turned my attention to Lucy, and I didn't miss the confused expression on her face. I had a feeling what he was going to say to her wasn't going to be good.

"Me?" Lucy asked.

Before Logan could opne his mouth, I dragged him out of the elevator and pulled him into a corner.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Telling her the truth. I'm sick of keeping this from everyone," Logan responded.

"Logie, I got it."

"Don't call me that. Now move so I can tell her."

Logan pushed passed me, and my mind was racing to come up with a new plan. Nothing was coming to me.

"Logan, please don't tell her!" I blurted.

"Don't tell me what?" Lucy questioned.

"The truth," Logan answered.

Lucy turned to face me. "Kendall, what is he talking about?"

"Go on. Tell her what's going on or I will," Logan said.

"Logan, please don't. I can handle it," I said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"No you won't. You've been saying that for months."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked.

Logan gave me one last look, then he turned to Lucy. "Kendall's been lying to you."

"What do you mean he's been lying?" Lucy asked.

"He's been fooling around with me ever since he got together with you," Logan said.

"Is this true?" Lucy asked and I nodded.

"There's also another thing," Logan continued. "I'm having his baby."

"You're kidding, right?" Lucy asked. "because this is a sick joke."

"Lucy, he's telling the truth. This is all a huge mess," I said.

"And when were you going to tell me this, huh? I never should've given you a chance. You're just like every other guy I've been with," Lucy said.

"Lucy, wait! I'm-"

She ignored me and climbed into the elevator. The doors shut before I could do anything else, and I let out a sigh.

"Kendall, I'm sorry," Logan said, quietly.

"This is all your fault. You had no business telling her," I said.

"She needed to know. You shouldn't have lied to her in the first place. That was your mistake."

"No. My mistake was being with you. You're the mistake."

"Kendall-"

"Don't ever talk to me again."

I turned away from Logan, and I left the lobby. Everything was ruined. Lucy didn't want me anymore, and it was all my fault. Being with Logan was a mistake. I never should have done what I did. Now I lost everything, and I didn't know if I was ever going to get it back.

A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I feel really bad for Logan. Anyway, I will update when I can. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Logan's POV

I felt like going after Kendall, but that would'nt be a good idea. He was mad, and I knew that trying to talk to him would just upset him even more. I thought telling Lucy the truth would be a good thing, but all it did was make the situation worse. I let my jealousy get the better of me, and now I ruined everything.

I could trying talking to Lucy and telling her it was all my fault, but I wasn't sure if she would even listen to me. Two of my friends are upset with me, and I didn't know what to do. Camille was right all along. I never should've opened my mouth.

I decided to go back to the apartment, and let Kendall cool down for a while. Maybe then he would want to talk to me. I walked into 2J, and I spotted James on the couch. Carlos wasn't around, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"Hey," James greeted, but his smiled faltered when he noticed my sad expression. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Liar. You look awful."

"Yeah, well I feel awful. Happy now!"

"Loges, what happened?" James asked.

I let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. James came over and sat down on the coffee table.

"I told Lucy the truth," I said.

"You did? How did that go?" James asked.

"Really, really bad. She dumped Kendall, and she hates me."

"And Kendall is mad at you, right?"

"Yep. I blew it, James. I really blew it," I said.

"I'm sure he'll realize that he's in love with you, and then I can have Lucy," James said.

"That didn't make me feel better. He's never going to loe me back."

"I think he will."

"Thanks, but I think I should talk to Lucy," I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Maybe I could get her to take him back. He really likes her and his happiness is important."

"More than yours? Logan, you love him and you should be happy."

"I will be," I said.

"And what about the baby?" James asked.

"Kendall can decide if he wants to be around. I can do this by myself."

James sighed. "Logan, you need to be selfish for once."

"I already tried that and it didn't work," I said.

"Okay, but I would wait to talk to either one of them. They need time to cool off," James said.

I nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Hey, don't leave. Lets watch some TV to distract you," James said, and I sat back down.

I wasn't in the mood to do anything, but he was right. I could use some distracting for a little while.

***BTR****BTR****BTR***

The following day was just plain awful. I tried talking to Kendall, but he just acted like I wasn't there. Katie and Mrs. Knight were confused about Kendall's sudden behavior towards me, but my friends knew the reason. James let Carlos know, and I recieved a big bear hug. It didn't cheer me up very long.

I didn't see Lucy anywhere, and I figured she was just hiding alone in her apartment. Kendall had left for a while, and I assumed he was trying to fix things with her. It hurt that he was trying harder to mend his relationship with Lucy, but yet with me he didn't care. I tried to not let it bother me, but it wasn't easy.

I finally had the opportunity to go visit Lucy, and I headed over to her apartment. I hestiated before I knocked. I was scared to do this, but I had no choice. I wanted Kendall happy again. I took a deep breath, then I knocked. It took a while, but the door finally opened.

"Oh look who decided to show up. Planning on apologizing or did you come here to take someting else away from me?" Lucy asked.

"I came to apologize," I said.

"Well you're too late. I was expecting one yesterday or months ago."

"Lucy, I really am sorry. I didn't mean for this sort of thing to happen."

"Thats what they all say," Lucy said.

"No I really mean it. I never put a stop to it because I liked having Kendall love me for once. I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh. Well that still doesn't change anything. Kendall is a pig and-"

"That may be true, but I think he was just confused. He's a really great guy and he really loves you."

"He has a weird way of showing it. Look, Logan I appreciate you coming over here and apologizing, but I don't know if I want to take him back."

"I know, but he's upset and you're the only one that can make him happy again," I said.

"I'll think about it," Lucy said.

I nodded and she closed the door. I felt better for apologizing, and I was hoping that this fixed everything. If Lucy takes Kendall back then everything would be fine again, and he would probably start talking to me again. I felt confident that everything would return to normal.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few weeks went by, and nothing changed. Lucy was still blocking Kendall out, and I was getting ignored by my best friend. I tried talking to Kendall, but he would just turn away from me. The only thing I could do was pray that he will get out of his funk, and find a way to forgive me.

Kendall and he baby were always on my mind, and I was starting to get stressed out. I was pretty big now, and it was a lot harder to keep this a secret. The only people that knew were my friends, and I was trying to keep it that way. I knew Mrs. Knight and Gustavo would kill me if they found out.

I had a few weeks until my due date, and I tried not to think about it. When I get a little closer then I will start figuring things out, but right now I wanted to fix things between Kendall and I.

Gustavo had called us into the studio, but Kendall had other plans. He went over to Lucy's, so now it was just the three of us. I didn't want to go because I wasnt feel so hot, but I knew Gustavo would flip out and personally drag me from the apartment and to the studio.

"You okay, Loges?" James asked, as we walked into the famous Rocque Records.

"I'm fine," I replied, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

Gustavo yelled at us for being late, and we quickly climbed into the sound booth. It was hard for me to keep up with my friends, but I tried my best to not get noticed. Of course I did and Gustavo let me have it. I pushed myself to work better, and that seemed to relax my crazy boss.

James was singing his part, and I let out a small groan when I felt my stomach tighten up. James immediatly stopped and looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Before I could respond, Gustavo opend his mouth.

"That was terrible! You dogs sound worse than usual today!"

"Logan's sick," Carlos said.

"With what?" Kelly asked.

"Just a stomach bug. I'm fine," I said.

"Why don't you guys take a break," Kelly said, and we nodded our heads.

We left the sound booth and went to the lounge area. I sat down on one of the couches, and I let out a groan when my stomach tightend agan. I've read enough to know what was going on, and I cursed to myself. This was not the time to go into labor.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" James asked.

"James, I'm fine," I replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you in pain?"

"It's just a few contractions. I'm fine."

"You're in labor!" Carlos blurted.

"Shh keep it down! I dont want Gustavo and Kelly to know," I said.

"They need to know. You're having a baby!" Carlos said.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"Fine, but if it gets worse we'll take you to the hospital," James said, and I nodded.

I was about to get up from the couch when I felt another contraction, and I hissed in pain. The contractons were a lot closer than I thought, and I was getting worried. As long as nothing worse happend then I would be fine. I felt my pants become wet, and I cursed to myself. This wasn't good.

"Guys, my water just broke," I said.

"Oh no! Gustavo is going to get mad about the couch!" Carlos said.

"Dude, who cares!" James said. "We need to tell them about Logan."

Carlos nodded and he ran to get help. James came over to me and I immediatly grabbed his hand when I felt another contraction.

"Just breathe, buddy. You're going to be okay," James said, and I nodded my head.

"James, you need to tell Kendall. Please tell him," I begged.

"I'm on it."

James quickly pulled out his phone, and I was praying that Kendall would answer. I know he's mad at me, but I need him here right now. I just hope he does decide to come, and that he gets here on time.


	23. Chapter 23

Kendall's POV

As I walked to Lucy's apartment, I prayed that this time she would actually talk to me. I've been trying for weeks to apologize, but she never gives me the chance. I felt like a huge jerk for hurting her, and I didn't want to lose her. I still love her even though I know she doesn't feel the same way anymore.

I had to fix things with Lucy, but more importantly I had to fix things with Logan. He's been my best friend my whole life, and yet I treated him the worst. I never should've dragged him into this. He was never a mistake, and I wish I never told him that. I love him so much, and I need him more than anything.

I reached Lucy's apartment and I said another prayer before I knocked. My hand came into contact with the door, and I gently tapped it against the wood. I heard footsteps from the inside, and I was hoping that she would answer this time. After a few minutes the door finally opened.

"Hey," I said.

"That's all you have to say?" Lucy asked.

"No. I want to apologize. I was a huge-"

"Jerkface. Yeah, I know."

"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked.

"I don't know, Kendall. What you did was really wrong, and you promised not to hurt me," Lucy said.

"I know, but I'm so sorry. I never should've done that."

"Then why did you?"

"I guess it's because I didn't know what I wanted. I couldn't decide if I wanted you or Logan," I said.

"Do you know now?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you're really cool and pretty, but Logan is...is something else."

"I think you finally picked someone."

"I'm really sorry, Lucy," I said.

"It's fine. It's actually kind of cute that you would get together with him," Lucy said.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Sure. We'll keep in touch."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I've decided to leave the Palm Woods. I need to get away for a while and focus on my music," Lucy replied.

"This is my fault isn't it?"

"To be honest you are part of the reason. It's just hard to be around you right now."

"Oh. I don't want you to go, though," I said.

"I don't want to either, but it's for the best," Lucy said.

"Can I at least walk you out?"

"Sure. It's the least you can do."

I nodded and went to grab Lucy's suitcase, but I stopped when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and realized that James was calling me. I figured it was about skipping work today.

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered the phone.

"Dude, why didn't you answer before? We need you here now!

"James, what's going on? Is Gustavo mad?"

"Not yet, but Logan's having the baby."

"What! I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, once I hung up.

"Logan's having the baby and I need to go," I said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Come with me. You can say goodbye to the guys and meet my son or daughter."

"I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea," Lucy said, and I smiled.

"Great! Lets go."

****BTR****BTR****BTR***

I ran into Rocque Records with Lucy right behind me, and the first thing I heard was Logan screaming. I found him by the couches with James, but Carlos wasn't around. I figured he was getting help from Kelly and Gustavo. I ran over to Logan and kneeled beside him.

"Hey, Logie. I'm here," I said.

"I can see that. What took so long?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I don't know. Awful!"

"Okay, well just breathe. Where's Gustavo?" I asked.

"Carlos went to find him," James answered, and I nodded.

Just then Carlos ran into the room wirh Gustavo and Kelly behind him. They were beyond confused, and now I was wishing I told them before.

"Guy's, what's going on here?" Kelly asked. "Carlos said something about Logan in labor."

"It's a long story, but he's right. Can you call a doctor or something?" I asked.

"Dogs, we don't have time for your pranks. Now back to work," Gustavo said.

"This isn't a prank!" Logan yelled. "Someone call a doctor or I will destroy every single one of you."

Kelly nodded and quickly pulled out her cell phone. Logan let out a whimper and I immediately grabbed his hand to comfort him. I hated seeing him in so much pain, but there was only so much I could do.

"It hurts," Logan whimpered.

"I know, but don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," I said and Logan nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucy asked.

"Just keep Carlos busy. He looks a little freaked out," I said.

Lucy nodded and went over to James and Carlos. Kelly came over and informed us that Dr. Hollywood was on his way. Logan was not happy at all with that news.

"Kendall, he can't help me. This isn't his field. What are we going to do?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry okay? I'm sure he can help in someway," I replied.

My words didn't seem to comfort Logan, but he never said anything after that. All he did was cry out whenever he was hit with more pain. I wanted to just rush Logan to the nearest hospital, but he never budged. He was in too much pain to leave this spot.

"Logie, I think we should just go to the hospital now," I said.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when Dr. Hollywood entered the room. I felt better now that he was here, but only just a little.

"Ah, Logan. What seems to be the problem?"

I could tell that Logan wasn't in the mood to answer the ridiculous question, so I did it for him.

" He's in labor. Can you help?"

"Labor, huh? Boy's, that's not really my thing. But I do have a friend that can help. Let me call him," Dr. Hollywood said.

" We don't have time!" Kelly cried. "Is there something else you can do?"

"I can try and deliver the baby, but I can't promise that it will go smoothly."

"Forget it. I'll just take him to the hospital," I said.

"Now there's a good idea!" Dr. Hollywood exclaimed. "Kedndall, have you ever considered becoming a doctor?"

I just rolled my eyes at the silly question. Logan was right about having Doc Hollywood here; the man was nuts. James helped me take Logan to the car, and Lucy climbed into the drivers side. I was a little nervous about her driving, but I got over it.

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and I let one of the nurses know what was going on.

None of them could believe it, but they were quick to help us anyway. Logan was immediately prepped for surgery, and I changed into some scrubs. I could tell Logan was nervous and I did my best to comfort him.

I watched the doctor pull out the tools he needed, and I squeezed Logan's hand. I've never been one to stand the sight of blood, but right now I had to suck it up and be there for Logan. I was done running away.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"It's not that bad anymore. The medicine must be working," Logan replied.

"Just breathe and relax okay? Everything's going to be fine."

Logan nodded and he kept his eyes locked on mine. I had to admit I was terfified about this whole thing, but I wasn't going to show it. I had to be strong for Logan.

I felt Logan squeeze my hand, and I gently massaged his knuckle with my thumb. The doctor started cutting, and I did my best not to look. I kept Logan distracted by whispering sweet nothings to him.

It felt like the surgery was taking hours, but really it was only minutes. A baby's cry suddenly filled the room, and I looked up to see the doctor holding our baby. It was covered in blood, but I could still make out the dark hair on it's head.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed.

A huge smile spread across my face. I had a son.

"Logie, it's a boy. We have a little boy!" I said, but Logan never responded.

Instead he gave me a weak smile. That's when I realized he didn't look like himself. He was paler than usual, and he was covered in sweat. Before I could ask what was wrong, one of the machines he was hooked up to started beeping loudly.

I was immediately pushed out of the room, and forced to stay in the hallway. I haad no idea what was going on, and why I had to leave Logan alone. I made a promise to stay by his side, and now that promise was broken.

Pacing the hallway was driving me crazy, and I needed a place to sit down. I settled for one of the chairs the hallway had to offer. My mind was only on Logan and the baby, and I was hoping they were okay.

I heard someone approach me, and I looked up to see Lucy. She obviously knew something was wrong, and she sat down beside me.

"What's going on? Why are you out here?" She asked.

"Something's wrong with Logan. They kicked me out," I replied.

"Don't worry okay? He's going to be fine."

"And what if he isn't? Lucy, I can't lose him. Not again."

"Kendall, calm down. Logan's going to be okay. He won't leave you," Lucy said.

"I'm so scared. I love him so much," I said.

Tears started to roll down my face, and Lucy pulled me into a hug. I've never cried in front of my friends, but now I didn't care. I was terrified about losing Logan, and I didn't care if I was coming off as weak.

The sound of a door opening snapped me out of it, and I looked up to see the doctor walking towards us. Lucy and I pulled apart, and quickly stood up.

"How's Logan? Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's doing much better. He's asleep right now, but you can go in," The doctor said.

I nodded and he walked away. Hearing that Logan was fine made me feel so much better. I was so scared that I was losing him, but he was fine now. I've never felt so relieved.

"Go be with him. I'm sure he'll freak out if you're not there when he wakes up," Lucy said.

"Come with me. I want you to meet someone," I said.

Lucy nodded, and the two of us made our way to the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well guys this is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open when I heard a familiar voice. I tried sitting up, but the shooting pain across my abdomen told me otherwise. I turned my head to the side, and I spotted Kendall and Lucy. I didn't understand why she would be here; she wasn't very happy with me the last time we talked. I took my eyes off of her, and they were back on Kendall.

Our son was curled up in his arms, and Kendall was quietly humming to him. I didn't want the perfect scene to end, but the sound of my movement caught Lucy's attention and she looked over at me. She gently nudged Kendall, and his green eyes met mine.

He smiled. "Hey, Logie."

"Hey," I said.

Kendall gently placed the baby in Lucy's arms, and I could tell that she was uncomfortable. I didn't feel great about it either, but I got over it once Kendall came over. He sat down next to me and I made an effort to sit up again. I let out a small groan and Kendall helped me up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore and tired," I replied. "You?"

"Better now. I thought I lost you."

"I didn't think you would care."

"Of course I would. I love you and-"

"Kendall, can we talk about this later?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sure. Do you want to meet our son?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

Kendall stood up and walked over to Lucy. She gently handed him the baby, and Kendall walked back over to me. Lucy gave me a small smile, then she left the room to give us some privacy. Kendall placed our son in my arms, and I smiled. He was so beautiful.

"He's perfect," I said.

"Yeah. Look how dark his hair is. Just like yours," Kendall said.

"I hope he has your eyes."

"Mine? Nah, I want him to have yours. I like yours a lot more than mine."

"I'm glad we're talking again," I said.

"Yeah, me too. I hated not talking to you," Kendall said.

"Well you didn't have to ignore me."

"I'm so sorry, Logie. I was a huge jerk and I'm sorry for everything I did. I love you so much."

"Wait, you love me? But I thought you loved Lucy?"

"I did, but it's been you all along. I was just afraid to tell you because I wasn't sure how you felt," Kendall said.

"I was scared too. I didn't think you loved me back," I said.

"I guess we should have been honest with each other."

"And you didn't have to be such a jerk by stringing me along only to let me down."

"Yeah, that was really bad of me. I promise to never hurt you again. I love you and our son more than anything," Kendall said.

"I love you, too. By the way we need to give this little guy a name," I said.

"Hmm he does look a lot like you, and Logan Jr. doesn't sound so bad."

"We are not naming him after me."

"Okay, well I wouldn't mind sharing my name," Kendall said.

"That's nice of you, but I like the name Kian. It's not bad, right?" I asked.

"I like it. Kian Mitchell."

"No. Kian Knight."

"Wait, you want to give him my last name?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah of course," I replied.

"I'm fine with that, but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You have to take my last name, too."

I smiled. "Deal."

A huge grin appeared on Kendall's face, and he leaned in to capture my lips in a kiss. It felt good to feel his lips on mine again, and I never wanted this moment to end. The kiss came to an end when Kian started to wiggle in my arms, and I gently rocked him.

"I guess I should let my mom know what's going on," Kendall said.

"Good idea. She probably won't be happy that we kept this from her," I said.

"Yeah, butt she'll get over it. Do you want me to get the guys, too?"

"In a minute. I want to talk to Lucy."

Kendall nodded and gave me another kiss, then he left the room. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Lucy stepped into the room.

"Hi. Uh Kendall said you wanted to see me," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I just want to apologize again and to thank you. Even though you were upset with me you still came to help. You didn't have to do that," I said.

"Well we're still friends. I was a bitch and I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, but I'm glad things are better between us."

"Me, too. Did Kendall tell you yet?" Lucy asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I'm leaving the Palm Woods."

"You can't leave. I thought everything was fine again."

"It is, but it's going to take some time for me to heal from this. I just want to focus on myself and my music," Lucy said.

"I understand. I wish you didn't have to go," I said.

"I know, but I think it's for the best."

I didn't think that what happened would drive Lucy away, but she was right. Getting away for a while would help her get through the things that happened. I know I would've done the same.

Lucy left when Mrs. Knight and Katie entered the room. To say that Mama Knight was surprised was an understatement. She couldn't believe it and she was a little angry for us not telling her about the baby. Of course she got over it when she got to meet her grandson.

James and Carlos were excited about Kian, and they were already planning things to do with him. Carlos got upset once we told him that Kian couldn't play until he was a little older. I was glad that everything was fine, but I knew Gustavo probably wasn't happy with us. We still had to apologize to him for not saying anything.

A few days went by, and I was finally able to leave the hospital. I didn't mind hospitals that much, but being stuck in one for a while was torture. Kendall stayed with me the whole time, so it wasn't that bad with him around.

As soon as we got back to the apartment, all I wanted to do was sleep but that didn't happen. Kendall and I had to go see Gustavo and Kelly right away. I knew this talk would come, but I was hoping they would of chose a later time.

"Do you think he's cooled down at all?" I asked, as Kendall and I walked into Rocque Records.

"I doubt it, but he won't hurt us. We have a baby now," Kendall said.

"That's exactly why he'll hurt us."

"Logie, relax. I'm sure we're fine."

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. We knocked on the door to Gustavo's office, and Kelly let us in. It was obvious that our boss was upset, and I prepared myself for the yelling that was to come.

"Dogs, we need to talk about what happened the other day," Gustavo said.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just-"

Gustavo put his hand up to silence me, and I closed my mouth. Kendall could tell that I was nervous, and he grabbed my hand to comfort me.

"Guy's, It's okay." Kelly said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo and I will handle this, but you two have to be careful. We don't want the press and your fans to know just yet, so just stay in the Palm Woods unless we say otherwise," Kelly said.

"So we're not fired?" I asked.

"No," Gustavo said. "But I was thinking about it."

"Just please be honest with us next time," Kelly said.

"We promise," Kendall and I said.

"Alright, well there is just one more thing," Kelly said.

She pulled out a key, and Kendall and I were confused.

"What it is?" Kendall asked.

"It's your own apartment," Kelly explained.

"We get our own apartment?" I asked.

"Just think of it as a baby present from us," Kelly said, as she handed Kendall the key.

We were free to go after that, and I couldn't wait to tell everyone about the gift we got. It would be weird living on our own, but it was something that we had to do. 2J is crowded and loud enough as it is, and adding a baby would just be too much.

The first thing I did when we got back to the apartment was find Kian. He was with Mama Knight, and she gently handed him to me. He started to squirm, and I rocked him soothingly in my arms.

Kendall was the first to break the news about the apartment. Everyone was shocked that Gustavo would do something like this. Katie liked the idea, and she immediately wanted us out just so she could move her things into our room. Mrs. Knight was upset, but she understood that it was for the best. We were growing up.

Carlos didn't want us to move because he thought everything would change, but we assured him that everything would remain the same. He felt a little better knowing that we would just be down the hall, and that he was welcome anytime.

"I guess we should start packing," Kendall said.

"We'll help," James said. "But I think we should say goodbye to Lucy first."

I wanted to bring Kian with us, but he was still too small and I wasn't sure how everyone else would react to him. The four of us made our way downstairs, and we found Lucy outside loading her stuff into the taxi. She smiled when she saw us.

"I'm glad to see you guys here. I thought you wouldn't come," Lucy said.

"Of course we would be here. We're still friends," Kendall said.

"Too bad we couldn't be more," James said, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

James frowned and decided to help with her bags. Carlos was quickly at James' side to help. Once they were done Lucy gave them each a hug. Kendall was next to get one, and I tried to ignore the fact that their hug lasted a little longer. She came over to me next, and pulled me into a hug. It was short and sweet.

"We still okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll visit whenever I can. Send me updates on the newest band member," Lucy said.

I smiled. "We will."

"I guess this is it. I'll miss you guys," Lucy said.

"We'll miss you, too," Kendall said, and he gave her another hug.

They broke apart and Lucy climbed into the taxi. She waved to us, then she was gone. James and Carlos decided to go back inside, and the two left Kendall and I alone.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just going to be different without her," I said.

"True, but we'll be so busy that we will hardly notice."

"By the way, what was with the extra hug?"

"Logan, I was just saying goodbye. You know I love you," Kendall said.

"I know. Sorry," I said.

"Now lets go pack."

"Okay, but another thing. What if Jo comes back?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Logie, she won't. She's filming a movie in New Zealand."

"But she could come back. What then?" I asked.

"I'll still love you. Now please stop worrying. Everything is fine now."

"Okay. Lets go pack now."

Kendall nodded and we headed inside. Everything was fine now, and I didn't need to worry anymore. Kendall and I were finally together, and we have a beautiful son. Everything was exactly how it should be, and nothing was going to ruin that.

The End.

**A/N: So that's the end, and I hope everyone liked the story. I want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with it when it took me a while to get back on track. I will be working on a new Kogan so check that out once it's up. Thanks again. =)**


End file.
